Happy Easter Legolas
by Randa-Chan
Summary: Legolas can't wait for Easter to arrive but things all change when three mysterious Noldor elves appear within Greenwood's borders. Legolas watches in confusion as the Noldor and his father fight and the prospect of a happy Easter vanishes. COMPLETE!
1. An Early Start

**Happy Easter Legolas  
By Miranda**  
  
_Before anyone reads anything, please make sure to read all the author's notes! This story is slightly AU because Easter is obviously a Christian belief and does not take place in Middle Earth. The time at which Thranduil and Elrond meet has been put back farther until now. Other than that, this story strictly follows the guide lines set down in Tolkien's books. I do know that Easter does not occur in Middle Earth so please don't tell me that it doesn't because as I already said, I know!_  
  
**Summary:** Legolas can't wait for Easter to arrive but things all change when three mysterious Noldor elves appear within Greenwood's borders. Legolas watches in confusion as the Noldor and his father fight and old grudges are once again brought to light.  
  
**Author's Note:** Been Easter and all today I decided I just might write out a little tale that came to my head last night. I haven't actually posted any other of my stories yet but they are in the making and when I finally do put them out I'm just letting you all know that this story has nothing to do with them. This story is just a cute little tale I came up with. By the way, I have no idea if Easter takes place in Middle Earth but I'm pretty sure it doesn't because the people of Middle Earth believe in the Valar and not Christ. However, for the purpose of this story, I've made it Easter in Middle Earth.  
  
Ada is the elvish term for father and is used all through out this tale. If there are any more words then I'll let you guys know as we move along.  
  
**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me; they are all the property of J.R.R. Tolkin and have merely been stolen momentarily to create a story for you guys to read.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
  
An Early Start**  
  
'Ada! Ada!' An excited little voice suddenly blasted through Thranduil's sleep fogged mind. Thranduil jack-knifed awake and glanced around for the source of the noise. Seeing a tiny little figure standing in the doorway to his bedroom, the elf let out a groan and collapsed back onto his bed. 'Go away Legolas,' he grumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out his son's voice.  
  
'Ada,' said Legolas indignantly. He raced into the room and leapt onto his father's bed. 'Ada, get up,' demanded the small elfling. 'No,' came Thranduil's voice from beneath the pillows. 'But you promised,' whined Legolas and poked his father hard in the ribs. The older elf let out a cry, Legolas' face instantly changed to a look of surprise and then suddenly a look of realization. He grinned slyly and began to poke his father continuously in the ribs. Thranduil tried to ignore his son but couldn't stop the tiny little gasps of laughter that poured forth from his lips.  
  
Legolas pressed his advantage and poked even harder and faster. 'Alright!' cried Thranduil and threw back the covers. Scoping his son up, he proceeded to tickle him mercilessly as Legolas had done only moments before. The elfling shrieked loudly until Thranduil at last set him down in a panting heap.  
  
Legolas grinned up at his father. 'Satisfied?' demanded the elf and pretended to look very irritated by placing his hands on his hips. Legolas nodded happily, his long white-blond hair bouncing about his head. Thranduil looked at his son; Legolas' hair had come lose in their scuffle and he was yet again wearing his elder brother's old tunic. All in all, Thranduil summarized that Legolas looked more like a scruffy 10 year old human child then a well-behaved elfling. He hardly went anywhere without Mintaril's tunic these days. The elder brother had given it to Legolas last autumn because the young elfling continued to destroy all his own clothes by playing outdoors in all the mud.  
  
'So what did I promise you?' asked Thranduil as he turned and begun to look for his slippers and robe. 'You know,' said Legolas getting up and brushing himself off. 'Do I?' replied Thranduil and smiled triumphantly as he found his robe on the floor under his desk. _Now where did I put those slippers?_ he wondered. 'You promised we'd go out hunting for the Easter Feast today,' said Legolas indignantly. Thranduil smiled to himself, he did know they were going hunting today but he liked to tease Legolas occasionally by pretending to forget things. 'Aye, I did. Blast it all! Where are those slippers?' said Thranduil as his search under the bed revealed no sign of his slippers. 'Looking for these,' said Legolas dryly. 'Are, thank you Legolas.' The elf took his slippers from his son and placed them on his feet. Legolas just smiled sweetly and almost annoyingly added Thranduil to himself. He'd almost certainly been hiding them the entire time Thranduil had been looking for them.  
  
'Alright, what say you to a little breakfast before getting an early start?' 'Aye!' said Legolas and saluted, pretending that his father was a mean pirate captain and he was the first mate. The two elves made their way downstairs and towards the servants kitchens in the east of the palace.

* * *

They arrived to discover the morning's activities in full swing. Elves bustled left and right carrying various items or yelling orders at one another. 'Morning King Thranduil and Prince Legolas,' said a tall, auburn haired elf in charge of the kitchens. 'Morning Armerrol,' responded Thranduil politely.  
  
It had taken a long time for the palace staff to get used to the King of Greenwood and his son coming down to the servant's kitchens. King Thranduil had found that he always enjoyed coming down here when his children were still young; the curious looks and explorations never ceased to amaze him and he always enjoyed watching the youngsters unravel the kitchens secrets. However, once they got a little older he stopped bringing them down and started to take them to the royal dining room instead and teach them the table manners they would require once they grew up. Thranduil had three children in all. Mintaril was the eldest and was currently down in Rohan picking up a few horse riding techniques. He was of course, disguised. No elf had been sighted in Rohan for the past thousand years. Little did they know that at least five hundred elves from Greenwood were there currently. Elves were excellent riders but the people of Rohan were considered the best amongst humans and could teach elves quite a few handy tricks. Mintaril was long over due in Rohan and had put the journey off for the last nine hundred years.  
  
Herlene was Thranduil's middle child and a fine beauty at that. Thranduil was immensely proud of all his children; they were all beautiful, sharp but kind and merry. However, all three inherited his quick temper save perhaps Legolas whose was quick to show his opponent that he was right rather then yell about it. Still, Herlene sadly, was in Valinor with his belovered wife, Lantel. He missed them both dearly and his heart ached at the thought of it but he quickly brushed these emotions aside. He still had Legolas after all and Mintaril even if he was all the way over in Rohan. He would not allow himself to be depressed today when Legolas was so looking forward to having a good day with him.  
  
'Come on Legolas,' called Thranduil. The prince had drifted away while his father was lost deep in thought. Legolas hurried over quickly at his father's call and helped Thranduil select a meal for them for lunch today and a few snacks. Father and son then selected some apples, three for Thranduil and two for Legolas. _They would do for breakfast_ thought Thranduil as he and Legolas made their way out the back and round the side of the palace to the stables.  
  
Thranduil decided he would ride Raven today. He was a tall, dark stallion hence, the name Raven after the colour. Legolas selected a small, chestnut pony named Brownie. Thranduil smiled, Legolas was again set apart from his family since he was the only one with any sense. Thranduil knew he, his wife and his two elder children would choose a horse rather then a pony at Legolas' age and then whine about it when they weren't allowed to ride it. Legolas had selected a pony because he saw the sense in that he would not be able to control a horse properly because of how little he was or perhaps the sense that Thranduil would lecture him if he tried to select a horse. Either way, he had sense.  
  
Once they were saddled the two rode out and instead of going to the front gate, they rode to a small side gate, which Thranduil's horse could only just fit through. Once out they collected their hunting gear from a small bush Thranduil had left them hidden in the day before. Thranduil smiled to himself, the palace guards would become frantic when they realized he was missing. Thranduil, as a rule, was a bit of a rebel and hated the escort of guards he normally had to take with him when he and Legolas went outside the palace walls. As a result, Thranduil had snuck out on more then one occasion. Guards were placed on his old escape routes so Thranduil was forced to find new ones every time but the guards were beginning to stretch themselves too thinly and could not cover all the escape routes. As a result, Thranduil was finding that it was actually getting easier and easier to slip past them.


	2. Brown Haired Elves

**Chapter 2  
  
Brown Haired Elves  
**  
They rode out into Greenwood and discovered no game all morning. By the time lunchtime arrived, father and son were well and truly ready for a break.

* * *

'Ada I don't think we've got anything to drink.' 'We haven't?' said Thranduil surprised. The contents of their two small packs lay piled about them. He'd been too absorbed in his surroundings to notice his son looking for the canteen of water that should have been in their supplies. Come to think of it, he didn't remember getting any water for them to drink today. He sighed, he must have forgotten and he told Legolas as much. Legolas shrugged and said he'd go find some more water for them. He picked up the empty canteen that Thranduil had forgotten to fill and turned to head off into the woods.  
  
Thranduil considered calling out for Legolas to come back but instead called out for Legolas to be careful. Legolas was old enough to look after himself now thought Thranduil and tried to push his worries aside. It was natural that he should worry but he told himself he should just cut it out.

* * *

Legolas hummed a soft tune to himself as he wondered through the woods. It was no particular tune but it was comforting. He kept his ears open for any noise of water nearby. Greenwood was riddled with streams, creaks, rivers, lakes and pools but so far, he wasn't having any luck locating them.  
  
It was at least another fifteen minutes before he heard anything. Smiling, he tuned slightly to the left and made his way to the source of the noise. He found a small stream and on sight of it, broke out into a common elvish tune. He filled up the canteen and as he put the lid on, he suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the stream.  
  
Glancing up he was startled to see a small, filthy elf with torn clothing and brown hair sitting on the other side of the stream watching him. 'Don't stop,' he said, large, grey eyes staring at him intently. He was perhaps a few years older then Legolas by elvish standards but Legolas wasn't interested in what the elf had to say. He was too surprised by the elf's appearance. He'd never seen an elf with brown hair before.  
  
'Who are you?' asked Legolas. 'Elrohir,' replied the elf. 'What are you doing all the way out here?' he asked. Elrohir's eyes widened, 'I forgot! Elladan sent me to go get help. Oh please come and help me!' 'Who's Elladan? What's wrong?' asked Legolas puzzled. 'Elladan's my brother and we can't wake our Ada up.' Suddenly the young elf started to cry.  
  
Alarmed, Legolas crossed the stream and crouched down beside the small elf. 'Ssshhh, don't cry,' soothed Legolas. 'I'll come and help you.' 'Really?' asked Elrohir. 'But you're so little like me and my brother and we couldn't help our Ada, how could you help?' 'My Ada says even the smallest of people can do big things, he's never been wrong before,' replied Legolas and smiled warmly. 'Your Ada must be smart like mine. My Ada's really clever but I don't know why he isn't smart enough to wake himself up.' 'Don't worry,' replied Legolas. 'I'm sure there's a good reason as to why you can't wake your Ada up.' The words sounded hollow to Legolas' ears but he believed them.  
  
The two elves got up and Elrohir turned and led Legolas back into the wood. They walked for half an hour before they finally came to a little clearing. The sight that greeted Legolas sent the elfling's blood cold.

* * *

Thranduil bit his lip; Legolas had been gone far too long for his liking. Getting to his feet he turned and checked that the horse and pony were secure before picking up the medical supplies and stuffing them into a pack then turning back to the direction Legolas had headed off in. It wasn't hard for Thranduil to discover his son's trail, Legolas still needed to be taught how to cover his tracks.  
  
Thranduil found the stream Legolas had stopped at. He frowned when he caught sight of the full canteen lying on the opposite bank. Worry gnawing at his heart, Thranduil quickened his pace.  
  
Thranduil frowned again however, when he notice a second pair of footprints beside his son's. They were barely noticeable but Thranduil's keen eye still picked them up never the less. They were roughly the same size as Legolas' but what puzzled Thranduil was the fact that he didn't know of any elflings in Greenwood who'd been taught how to cover their tracks and further more, they were too far out in the woods for there to be any elflings around without their parents. Thranduil could sense no presence of an adult elf here; as a wood elf, he had learned long ago that since it was impossible to track another wood elf, you had to learn to sense their presence, all the elves of Greenwood had to.  
  
His worry deepening, Thranduil continued onwards following his son's tracks and the mysterious elfling who had been taught to hide his.

* * *

Legolas stared stonily at the clearing Elrohir had led him to. The stench of blood assailed Legolas' nostrils and his stomach rebelled angrily but Legolas ignored it. Over-laying everything was the sweet smell of squashed berries, raspberries Legolas guessed.  
  
Elrohir's Ada lay in the centre of the clearing on his stomach with his face turned towards Legolas, his eyes were closed. In front of him with his back to Legolas sat another elf, which Legolas presumed to be Elladan, Elrohir's brother.  
  
Elrohir let out an anguished wail and leapt towards his father and brother. Elladan turned, startled and Legolas let out a surprised gasp. Was he seeing double? Elladan looked exactly the same as Elrohir. At Legolas' surprised gasp, Elladan looked up at him. His attention however, was quickly directed back to his father and brother.  
  
'What happened El?' asked Elrohir, a fresh wave of tears appearing in his eyes. Elladan bowed his head dejectedly, 'he was just sleeping but he suddenly coughed then closed his eyes. He's still breathing but I tried everything to get him to wake up, he won't respond, there's nothing I can do. I thought I sent you to get help?' he asked his brother. 'I brought it,' replied Elrohir and indicated Legolas. 'What can he do?' asked Elladan, his voice flat.  
  
Legolas, tired of not been acknowledged by Elladan, glared angrily. 'Plenty!' he snapped. He pointed over to the other side of the clearing where he could just make out the shape of a hunting trap, which had recently been set off. 'Your Ada set off a trap, he's obviously been shot.' Legolas pointed down at the pool of blood beneath the brother's father. The two gasped and looked down at it. 'That's just the raspberries that Ada picked, he squashed then when he laid down, that's all,' said Elladan.  
  
Legolas shook his head stubbornly, 'did you even see what happened?' Neither of the two spoke then Elrohir said quietly, 'no.' Legolas sighed; he walked over and pushed past Elladan to kneel down in front of the brother's father. 'Help me turn him over,' he said to the two, he did not see Elladan get ready to protest and then be silenced by his brother. Together the three of them managed to get the adult elf onto his back.  
  
A bolt, snapped off and pulled back to create a jagged wound, produced from the adult elf's right shoulder. Blood still seeped sluggishly from the wound and Legolas realized that he would bleed to death unless they did something about it. The brothers obviously realized this to and both cried out in horror of the situation.  
  
Legolas leaned forward and gently prodded the wound out of curiosity. The adult elf hissed and suddenly his eyes opened; they were bright grey like his sons but had sharpened to a hard silver due to the pain. Something about those eyes caught and held Legolas' gaze. In them, he found peace and calm but mainly a welcoming kindness. Quite suddenly, it was gone as the elf's eyes closed once again.  
  
'Legolas get away from him!' said a voice suddenly. Legolas felt someone shove him backwards and he heard Elladan and Elrohir yell in surprise and fear. Glancing around, he saw his father; he had the two brothers in his arms, both were struggling and kicking furiously in an attempt to break free. 'Ada, what are you doing?' asked Legolas in surprise.  
  
He watched as Thranduil expertly managed to get some rope out of his pack and tie the brothers up. He set them down against a tree and pulled out a small green vile that Legolas recognized instantly. The brothers obviously did too because their eyes widened and they renewed their efforts to break free considerably.  
  
'No Ada! You can't give them that,' cried Legolas. 'Legolas I must,' responded Thranduil. 'They are a threat and I will not allow them to harm you or any of my people.' 'But they have done nothing wrong! They were kind to me and look! Their Ada is hurt. We must help him, he only walked into that trap by accident and it is our fault. Our people set that trap,' wailed Legolas springing forward to defend the two elves. Thranduil just brushed his son aside. 'Legolas I must do this alright?' said Thranduil. He forced open Elrohir's mouth and tipped some of the contents of the bottle down the young elf's throat. Elrohir spluttered and choked then tried to spit the liquid out but it was too late. Thranduil did the same to Elladan and it was only a matter of minutes before both elflings went limp having succumbed to the realms of unconsciousness.  
  
Thranduil then moved over to the adult elf and tipped the last of the bottle down his throat. The elf swallowed automatically. Legolas let out a cry and felt tears prick his eyes. 'Ada how could you? He wasn't even awake!'  
  
Sobbing, Legolas turned and fled back into the woods. 'Legolas wait!' called Thranduil but he was too late. Legolas paid him no heed and continued to run onwards.

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** Well that's it till tomorrow although I don't know if I'll get to writing another chapter tomorrow, my Mum is always harassing me about been on the computer for too long. Oh well. Anyway, a little bit of mystery there and unexplained events so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what it all means. (Laughs evilly) I just love keeping all my readers in suspense. Ahem, anyway, see you guys tomorrow hopefully.


	3. Rumors, Dungeons and Questions

**Chapter 3  
  
Rumors, Dungeons and Questions**  
  
Legolas didn't listen to his father's voice. It went on and on and eventually faded away into the distance. Blinded by his tears, Legolas did not see the brambles and sticks that scratched at him nor did he feel the small amounts of pain they caused him, all he could do was keep running. Over logs and through thickets, under over hanging branches and leaping across streams Legolas went until he at last reached the clearing where Thranduil had left half their supplies and Raven and Brownie.  
  
Coming to a stop, Legolas took deep gasping breaths and tried to calm himself before his Ada arrived. Despite his mad flight, Legolas realized that his Ada wouldn't be far behind him. Thranduil could take much bigger and quicker steps, even at a walking pace, then Legolas could when doing a half heartened run through the woods.  
  
Legolas was right because Thranduil suddenly appeared only a minute later with the brothers and their Ada hung over his shoulders. Thranduil didn't look at Legolas, nor did he say a word. Instead, he placed the brothers over Legolas' pony and their Ada over his horse. He tied all three to the horse or pony and then collected the remainder of their supplies and mounted Raven. He indicated that Legolas should mount Brownie. The young prince hesitated only for a moment before sighing and getting up.

* * *

They rode back to the palace the way they had come. Neither said a word, Thranduil because he sensed Legolas didn't feel like talking and needed a little space and Legolas because he was angry with his father and it was his way of punishing him for capturing the three strange elves even though they had done nothing wrong according to Legolas.  
  
They entered the palace back through the side gate but instead of putting away their horses and sneaking in side, Thranduil led Legolas towards the guard's quarters.

* * *

'Pelain!' called Thranduil. The captain of the guards appeared instantly. 'By the Valar your Majesty! Where have you been?!' asked Pelain angrily. 'I've wasted countless hours look-,' Pelain stopped short as Thranduil got close enough for him to see what was slung across his horse. 'Who on Middle Earth is that?' asked Pelain. Thranduil pulled back the elf's hood to reveal his identity.  
  
Pelain and the other four or five soldiers with the captain gasped. 'Great scott! It's a bloody Noldor,' said Pelain, his voice stunned. 'Aye, I found him out in the woods or rather Legolas did and a set of twins with him which Legolas tells me are his sons,' replied Thranduil. The guards turned their attention to Legolas and the two elflings he was carrying. Legolas just stared icily in another direction.  
  
'I want you to lock up the twins down in the dungeons but make sure they get good food and preferably a dungeon with a window, I hear that the Noldor don't do too well without air.' Legolas bristled at his father's comment but said nothing. 'I want the father here taken to the healing wing and cleaned up. When he awakes give him three days rest and then throw him down in the dungeons also but no where near his sons, you never know what treacherous things the Noldor can get up to if placed together. He is to have a guard of two soldiers at all times beside his bed and then outside his cell when he is later moved to the dungeon.'  
  
Pelain nodded and took the unconscious elf from Thranduil. Legolas didn't wait for his father to address him; instead, he scrambled off Brownie and ran towards the gardens. He didn't see the guards stare after him in puzzlement or his father's sad look, he just ran.

* * *

It was many hours later when Thranduil came in search of him. Legolas was currently perched in the leafy branches of a birch tree watching the clouds roll by.  
  
'Legolas, would you come down please?' asked Thranduil. Legolas considered ignoring his father but then thought better of it; he knew what Thranduil's temper could be like.  
  
'Yes Ada?' he asked dropping down in front of Thranduil. 'I know you're upset and it's hard for you to understand what's going on,' began Thranduil getting straight to the point. 'But you need to understand that I'm only doing this to keep you safe.' Thranduil motioned that they should walk as they talked. Legolas just shrugged and trailed after his father.  
  
'There are other elves in this world,' explained Thranduil, 'and they can be very dangerous. The three we found today are known as Noldor elves, usually with brown hair and brown or grey eyes though they can be blue or black. They are, what you might call, tricksters. They look innocent enough but turn your back on them and they will hurt you. It's almost good luck you might say that the adult Noldor stepped into that hunting trap. We may not have discovered them other wise because Noldor elves can be very sneaky.' In truth, Thranduil hadn't met a Noldor elf for many years but he had been brought up to believe that Noldor elves were not to be trusted.  
  
'So what,' mumbled Legolas. 'So what?' repeated Thranduil and knelt down in front of Legolas. 'My son, they are very dangerous and I'm just trying to protect you from them.' 'But would you allow Elladan and Elrohir to have no one else to protect them?' said Legolas looking straight into his father's eyes. 'Would you lock me up too if my hair was brown and my eyes were grey and I liked to play tricks? Even if I was just an elfling like Elladan and Elrohir?'  
  
Thranduil was speechless. Legolas chose that moment to drag himself out of his father's grip and run back towards the palace. Thranduil stared after Legolas and found for the second time that day, that he again, had not the heart to call Legolas back. A solitary tear ran down the elf's cheek before he angrily brushed it away and stormed back to the palace.

* * *

Over the next day, Legolas avoided his father where ever possible. He saw important elven lords that lived in different parts of Greenwood arrive and he heard many rumors about the three Noldor elves, even tales that included him. _'I heard that the prince had a huge fight with the king over the matter and has secretly been visiting those three nasty elves for years then the king found out.' 'That's nothing, I heard that the adult Noldor is a demon and has bewitched the prince so that he fights with his father.'_ The rumors hurt but for the most part, Legolas ignored them and was too young to feel their bite for very long anyway.  
  
It was late that day that Legolas suddenly found himself down in the depths of the palace. Having yet again had to hide because another sweep of servants and guards had come looking for him so they could bring him to the king, Legolas had gone to the dungeons as a last resort. He had always been forbidden from going down there mainly because some unruly prisoner could catch him as he passed their cell and kill him but tired after a long day of hiding, Legolas had decided he didn't really care.  
  
He wandered aimlessly for awhile but soon realized that he had become hopelessly lost. Tired, disorientated and hurt, Legolas simply sat down in a dark corner and cried softly.  
  
He was stopped however, when a soft voice suddenly called out. Legolas' head snapped upwards and he scanned the hallway for any sign of the voice's owner but could see nothing. 'Don't cry,' said the voice suddenly. Legolas' head swiveled and turned towards a large door on the opposite side of the hall.  
  
Getting up, he tried to tidy up his appearance and then he walked over to the door. He was too small to see inside so he grabbed a chair from nearby and put it up against the door then climbed up onto it.  
  
He was amazed to see two small and bedraggled shapes huddling in the damp cell. Both the shapes looked up and Legolas recognized the faces of Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
'Legolas!' shouted the brothers, their faces lighting up. Legolas smiled brightly and instantly forgot his tears. 'Hello,' he said brightly. 'Oh Legolas,' said Elrohir or perhaps it was Elladan, Legolas didn't know, bounding forwards. 'Where is our Ada? We haven't seen him for a whole day. Is he alright?' 'He's fine,' replied Legolas and that was the truth as far as he knew. He had heard that the brother's father was now only sleeping surprisingly although Legolas had no idea why it was surprising and that he should awake any day now.  
  
The brother nodded his acceptance of Legolas' answer and sat back down beside his brother. 'How long are we going to be here?' asked the other brother. 'I don't know,' answered Legolas. The two elflings sighed and looked back up at Legolas. The prince suddenly remembered three important questions he had wanted to ask Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
'What are twins? That's what my Ada called you,' said Legolas. The brothers looked stunned and then suddenly burst out laughing. 'Twins,' said one finally getting his breath back, 'are two people that look and act almost exactly the same,' he explained, 'except they aren't the same. Elrohir has an odd ear, one sticks out a little farther then the other.' Legolas realized that the brother speaking had to be Elladan because he suddenly tugged Elrohir's left ear to show that it did indeed, stick out a little father then the other. Elrohir just laughed good naturedly and slapped Elladan's hand away.  
  
Legolas nodded and digested this information before moving onto his second question, which was a lot more delicate, then his first. 'Why couldn't you smell your Ada's blood?' he asked. The twins looked slightly surprised but then Elrohir said simply, 'I couldn't smell it, just the berries.' Elladan nodded his agreement. Legolas sighed; all that told him was that he had a stronger sense of smell then the other two, which made no sense.  
  
He then moved onto the last question and asked, 'what were you doing in Greenwood? My Ada said that Noldor elves aren't really liked here and live elsewhere. I'm not supposed to talk to you either but I do anyway, I think you're both really nice.' Elladan shrugged. 'It's great that you like us Legolas but no one else seems to, I don't know why. We were only here because our Ada took us on a trip, he's been promising us for ages and he finally took us hunting on the other side of the Misty Mountains. He told us about Greenwood which I guess is where we are now but he seemed like he didn't really want to come here. Anyway, we were off hunting on the planes when suddenly this pack of orcs shows up and scares us so we had to come into Greenwood and hide because they blocked off all chance of us running back home. We came in a long way and got lost. We saw other elves like you but Ada wouldn't let us talk to them and then he got shot so we had no choice. I sent Elrohir to get help and then, well you know the rest.' Legolas nodded and jumped suddenly as a loud bang echoed up the hallway.  
  
'I better go,' said Legolas. He waved goodbye and didn't wait to see if the twins did. Quickly he put back the chair and then raced up the hallway. He ran for ages until his lungs began to burn as if they were on fire. He finally stopped and caught his breath. It was some time before he realized that he was back in a familiar part of the palace.  
  
Casting one final look around, Legolas cautiously made his way upstairs and into his room. He didn't bother to undress and collapsed down onto his bed. Within moments, he was fast asleep; after all, it had been a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for another chapter. I have yet to get any reviews but I suppose that's because this story has only been out a few days and I need to give people time to read this. Anyway, I hope any who are reading this are enjoying it so far because I know I am. Have a great Easter everyone and I'll soon have another chapter out for you.  
  
Legolas' age is anyone's guess so I've tied him in as been a few years younger then the twins. I know this story definitely does not stick to J.R.R. Tolkin's timeline but it was never meant to. It is just a quick tale, which doesn't have much back ground research done on it. Anyway, I'm madly trying to remember to tell you guys these things so anything I miss you have to report to me if you want them explained or fixed. Thanks!


	4. The Escape

**Chapter 4  
  
The Escape**  
  
His head pounded dully but he couldn't understand why. Darkness lay all around him and he had yet to understand why the darkness would not let him rise out of the realms of sleep and back to the light. He sighed and decided he was just going to have to wait for awhile. The only thing he knew was that his name was Elrond.  
  
A sliver of breeze passed over his face, that one breeze was the trigger and he suddenly felt as if he had been placed in a catapult and hurled forwards at a tremendous speed only to be bought up short.  
  
Elrond cracked open his eyes slightly and gazed out at his surroundings. He was in a bed in a dark room. The window above his head was thrown open to allow the night time air into his room. Deciding that he was cold however and would prefer to shut the window, he nearly moved before he suddenly realized that he was not alone, on either side of his bed he could see two solitary figures. Something told Elrond that they had yet to notice his awakening and that it was best to remain still and try to access the situation.  
  
He lay that way for what he guessed to be at least three hours. His muscles cramped terribly before he decided that yes, he was right, he did have guards on either side of him and he must be in Greenwood. His memory was still vague and hazy and then he suddenly remembered; the _arrow!_ Where were Elladan and Elrohir? He shuddered slightly at the thought of what may have happened to them. He had to get out of here.  
  
Elrond felt adrenalin surge through his veins, quickly he sprang out of bed, surprising the guards on either side of him. Frantically he searched the room for some kind of weapon and caught sight of the poker stick lying by the fire. Picking it up, he whirled to face his opponents. Fierce pain ripped through his shoulder at the sudden movement and he hastily switched the weapon to his left hand.  
  
Definitely Greenwood guards he realized, their long blond hair and fierce green eyes marked them well enough without the make of their armor and the symbols of Greenwood stitched into their clothing telling him. One had drawn his bow and had it aimed right at his heart while the other had a pair of white handled long blades.  
  
'Put the poker down,' commanded the guard with the bow in elfish. 'No,' Elrond spat back angrily. 'Where are my sons?' he demanded instead. The guard did not answer, instead he told him again to put the poker down. Elrond sighed and closed his eyes then lowered the poker. This type of action looked like he was giving in but he knew other wise. He opened his eyes again and saw what he needed to see, the first guard had lowered his bow and the other had sheathed his blades and was moving in to tie him up.  
  
In one fluid movement Elrond threw the poker, it was thrown so quickly and with such accuracy, that the temporary weapon pierced the first guard's loose clothing at his side and pulled him back against the wall. He struggled to get free but it was of little use, Elrond gracefully let his momentum from the throw carry him forward and he kicked the second guard hard in the chest. He didn't wait to see if the guards had recovered; instead, he made a wild run for the door and skidded out into the hall beyond.  
  
Through the strange palace he now found himself in he raced, up stairs, down corridors and through numerous rooms. Vaguely he saw the beauty of the palace he was in but he had no time to stop and admire it. Guards were racing after him but Elrond was frightened and yet determined that he would escape and this determination empowered him with the speed of the wind itself; none could catch him, no arrow could pierce him and nothing could slow his feet beneath him.  
  
At last however, even his determination dwindled and he realized that he needed somewhere to hide. Coming to a stop in a quieter part of the palace, he listened at several doors in a long hallway but each room was always met with silence. Finally, he decided that he might as well enter the last room and he did.  
  
Inside it was dark but Elrond's keen elven eyesight missed nothing. He was in someone's bedroom; an elfling's he guessed due to the numerous toys strewn about on the floor. The bed was rumpled on top but still made and the door to a small balcony outside was thrown wide open.  
  
Elrond sighed; at least this room was deserted. Deciding that he needed a little fresh air, Elrond walked over and stepped out onto the balcony. He was horrified when he realized the mistake he had made. Sitting on the balcony railing just out of his line of sight was the bedroom's owner, a little elfling.  
  
He turned his bright blue eyes on Elrond. Some of Elrond's fear faded to be replaced with confusion. He was sure he'd seen blue eyes like those somewhere before. The young elfling was clearly just as surprised, if not a little fearful.  
  
'Um, I'll just be going,' mumbled Elrond. He turned to head back inside when the little elfling's voice stopped him. 'Wait.' Elrond turned back. 'Are you O.K. now?' he asked. Elrond frowned, what kind of a question was that? Why should this child care about whether he was alright or not? 'Why do you ask?' he questioned. The young elfling looked down and Elrond realized that he was only a few years younger then his own two sons.  
  
'Elladan and Elrohir were worried about you, that's all.' Elrond froze, 'did you just say Elladan and Elrohir?' he asked. The elfling nodded. Elrond sat down on the balcony railing. 'Do you know where they are?' he asked, barely daring to believe his own question. 'Yes,' he mumbled. 'What is your name child?' 'Legolas,' responded the elfling. 'How did someone as small as you come to know this?' asked Elrond. Legolas squirmed slightly and looked uncomfortable.  
  
'They're looking for you aren't they?' questioned Legolas instead. 'Aye, they are,' responded Elrond. 'You can hide in my room if you want,' said Legolas. Elrond arched an eyebrow at the elfling's statement. 'I don't think that would be a good idea,' he explained gently. Legolas sighed and looked downcast again. Elrond could see the child was hurting but for what reason, he could not say though he strongly suspected that it had something to do with him.  
  
'You're not a bad person,' mumbled the elfling. Elrond was again surprised. 'And why would I be a bad person?' he said. 'Because Noldor elves are mean and play tricks on you,' said Legolas quietly. 'But you don't believe that do you?' finished Elrond. Legolas shook his head and sighed then looked up at Elrond again. 'Please hide in my room, I know I'm only little but I also know that it wouldn't be wise for you to go looking for Elladan and Elrohir, you'd be recognized easily and everyone's looking for you now anyway.' Something about the elfling made Elrond want to trust the youngster and he was right in any case. Everyone was looking for him right now; maybe he should wait till tomorrow. 'Alright,' he said. Elrond realized he was entrusting his life to the youngster but it seemed right to Elrond's instincts and Elrond had learnt long ago to trust his instincts.  
  
Legolas smiled for the first time since Elrond had met him. He allowed Legolas to lead him back inside. Legolas then hid Elrond in a small cubby in the corner of his room. It was a bit cramped but would do Elrond told him. Legolas just smiled brightly again and disappeared shortly, Elrond assumed he went back to bed so he settled himself down for the night. He was quite surprised however, when Legolas retuned 15 minutes later with a dark blue robe for Elrond to wear and a few apples for him to eat. Elrond smiled gratefully. He had no idea where Legolas had gotten the robe and food but he now added Legolas' trait of cleverness to his list of been wise, kind and sensible as well. Elrond wondered what other surprising qualities he would find in his new found friend.  
  
Elrond chuckled to himself and in next to no time, was fast asleep.

* * *

Legolas smiled to himself as he snuggled down under the covers. He had a plan now and hopefully, all would go well and then Easter would not become a day with a shadow hanging over it but a day of happiness like Legolas hoped it would be. His Ada was wrong about the Noldor elves and he intended to prove it. 


	5. Missing Elves and Puzzling Threats

**Author's Note:** Oh my god! I am so sorry everyone! (screams as crowd comes racing after me with pitch forks, axes and torches) I've totally had major writer's block on this tale for weeks and with going to Yr 11 at a boarding school this year, the workload has just been enormous! (pleads for life to be spared as crowd corners me on the edge of a huge cliff with a big waterfall to my left and sharp rocks down below) To anyone who has been totally whooped off with me and thinking "Great, another author who can't be bothered finished her stories," I am so sorry. (in own haste to get away, trips and tumbles over edge of cliff to land far below, crowd stare at each other dumbfounded) I promise to try harder and post every week even though I do have my first set of exams coming up in a few weeks. (crowd moans in disappointment as I surface and climb out slightly dazed) Please don't lose interest in this tale because I assure you that I will finish it. (crowd cheers as Legolas and the twins along with their fathers' suddenly appear and drag me away into the forest. Grunts of pain and shouts of abuse and several smacks drift upwards towards the crowd on the cliff)

* * *

**Mysticheero**: Don't worry, I'll keep on the typing and finish this one. Yes, I love little Legolas and the twins too, kids are so much cuter then adults and at least they're not usually involved in a lot of pain. I tend to read heaps of fics where Legolas, Aragorn and the twins get seriously injured so it's nice to read or write something lighthearted. Thanks for the review and I hope to keep hearing from you.  
  
**Sorasukei:** Thanks for the compliment on been well written! I do like praise which makes me a bit full of myself but oh well, I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't. It's you guys that keep me going! It's sad that you don't read a lot of LotR but I'm glad that you do read some and kinda feel special that you've actually read mine. If you're after some young Legolas and Estel fics then I suggest reading some of Cassia's and Siobhan's. They can be found on but if you want their full webpage which has some nice matching pics for each story and a huge amount of other authors with their stories about little Legolas and Estel, then I suggest going Of course, you've probably already read their stuff but if not then head over as it's worth a look.  
  
**Kanaylle:** You're right about the qualities of the twins and Legolas, I'm pretty pleased about getting that part right. I did know about Elladan's name but I always forget because I used to say Ellandan all the time, I just thought it sounded nicer. Anyway, sorry if I get it wrong sometimes, I'm trying to make an effort not to do it from now on. Keep reading cause I'll keep writing and thanks for the review!  
  
**Deana:** Yeah they are heaps cute aren't they! Elrond was a little silly to get himself shot but thankfully he's alright, I don't know what you guy's do to me if I killed him... (cringes)  
  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
  
Missing Elves and Puzzling Threats**  
  
'Legolas! Open this door,' came an angry voice. Startled from his peaceful sleep, Legolas tumbled out of bed to land in a pile of sheets and blankets. He caught sight of Elrond poking his head out of his cubby and suddenly, he remembered the events of last night.  
  
Hastily he signaled for Elrond to get back into the cubby. Elrond shot Legolas a baffled look before quickly disappearing back into the cubby. 'Legolas open up!' shouted Thranduil again; he did not like to be kept waiting.  
  
Quickly Legolas tidied his appearance before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and then opening the door. His father stood on the threshold, had he been a big, fat human, Legolas was almost certain that his father's face would be bright purple with anger. As it was, his face was as threatening as a gigantic thunder storm.  
  
Thranduil stepped into the room and Legolas hastily turned and began to tidy up all the toys he'd left lying around, his father was definitely in a bad mood this morning.  
  
'Stop that Legolas,' commanded Thranduil. Legolas obeyed silently and sat down on his bed. Thranduil sat down on the bed beside his son. 'Legolas, last night the Noldor elf that you found managed to escape, we've been unable to find any trace of him and yet he must still be on the palace grounds, no one can get in or out without me knowing. I just want you to be careful alright, as a prince, you could be fair play to this stranger, he could use you against me so you need to be on your guard at all times. I suggest staying in your room and keeping a low profile.' Legolas nodded and then looked back at his father. 'Is that all?' he asked coolly.  
  
Thranduil flinched inwardly, Legolas was obviously still mad with him he summarised and was probably glad that the Noldor had gotten away. 'Aye that is all, I don't have more time to speak with you now about the events that took place yesterday and the day before so if I send you for you then you'd best come to me at once. No more avoiding me alright?'  
  
Thranduil looked sternly at his son and at last, Legolas relented with a sigh. 'Alright,' he agreed, he liked his Ada far too much to be angry with him forever.  
  
'Good,' said Thranduil. He was gone within moments, the door slamming shut behind him. Legolas let out a sigh of relief and turned towards the cubby. Elrond was cautiously emerging dressed in the blue robe Legolas had given him last night.  
  
'I take it that was your father,' he said raising a finely cut eyebrow at Legolas. The elfling blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed at his father's actions only moment's ago. 'Aye,' he responded. 'You are apparently a very dangerous person and my Ada is rather a little worried that you may do something to me.'  
  
Elrond nodded absently as he digested this information. 'Well, I might as well be off.' 'No!' cried Legolas as Elrond turned to walk out the door. He turned back startled. Legolas blushed a second time. 'At least let me lead you to them,' he said softly. 'I'm sure you don't know where they are. Elrohir and Elladan that is.'  
  
Elrond smiled softly and knelt down in front of Legolas. 'You've helped me enough,' he said gently. 'I don't want you to be caught up in this, it isn't you fight and I would hate for your father to get the wrong idea and think that you've been helping me all along.' 'But-,' protested Legolas. Elrond shook his head firmly and placed a finger on Legolas' lips, silencing his protests. 'No,' he answered. 'I am a grown elf and I can take care of myself. I will find them; you needed have any fear of that. You and your people are not the only elves in all of Middle Earth that know how to sense when another is close by.'  
  
Elrond smiled gently and rose to his feet. Softly he said thank you and then he was gone, slipping out the door and into the palace beyond.

* * *

All day guards searched for the missing Noldor elf but none could find him. Legolas grew incredibly bored and summarised that the twins' Ada was either still laying low or had found his sons and was waiting for the right moment to free them. Legolas knew that the two guards his father had placed on the twins' cell were checked on every half hour to make sure nothing happened to them so the Noldor elf would only have a maximum of half an hour in which to make his escape. Definitely not long enough.  
  
Around mid-afternoon Legolas' father sent for him. The little elfling was led into his father's study and then the door shut behind him, leaving him alone with Thranduil.  
  
Legolas watched his father nervously as he finished reading and signing another paper before looking up to address his son. Thranduil looked tired; lines were etched around his eyes and mouth and the usual fire within his eyes had dulled slightly.  
  
Neither spoke but at length, Thranduil sighed and began to speak. 'The Noldor still hasn't been found; I am beginning to think that perhaps he did find a way out.'  
  
Legolas said nothing. He knew the Noldor was still around but as to where he was, well it could be anywhere. 'I know you know something Legolas,' said Thranduil interrupting Legolas' thoughts. The prince paled slightly but let no other emotions show. He had learned long ago how to be a good liar when it suited him, he wasn't a liar by nature to his father but when it concerned the older elflings coming looking for a fight, he knew all the tricks of the trade.  
  
Thranduil waited, letting the weight of his words settle down on his son's shoulders. For awhile neither said nothing until Thranduil suddenly slammed his fist down on his desk. Legolas jumped and looked at his father in surprise; he'd never seen Thranduil this angry before.  
  
'I'm sorry,' the elfling whispered as he hurriedly searched his mind for something he could tell his father other than that he'd helped the Noldor last night. An idea came to Legolas and a few tears slid down his face, he knew he'd be in trouble for what he was about to tell his father but nothing like what would happen if he told Thranduil about the Noldor.  
  
'When I was avoiding you yesterday I accidentally got lost down in the dungeons when some of the servants chased me. I didn't mean to and I was so lost that I started to cry.' The elfling bowed his head in shame before taking a deep breath and continuing.  
  
'The twins heard me and called out to me. I went over to them and I know I wasn't supposed to but at the time, I wasn't thinking straight and I talked to them and asked them a few questions. I asked why they were in Greenwood in the first place and they told me they didn't mean to but they got chased in here by a bunch of orcs. They were trying to find their way out and avoid Greenwood elves when the twins Ada stepped into the trap.'  
  
Thranduil felt his heart melt at his son's words. 'This is a grave thing you are telling me Legolas,' he said softly. The quiet words were like a slap across the elfling's face but he said nothing.  
  
The elven king sighed and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his face and pushed his untidy hair out of the way before addressing Legolas. 'Go now, I will need time to think of a suitable punishment for you.'  
  
'I'm sorry Ada,' said Legolas one last time before turning and leaving the room. He closed the door quietly behind himself and heaved a sigh of relief but he still couldn't help feeling miserable and guilty about all that had happened.  
  
At length, he mustered his strength and decided to head to the kitchens for a snack.

* * *

Thranduil shook his head sadly and decided he would finish a bit more work before thinking of a punishment for Legolas. He was quite upset over all that had occurred and realised it wasn't Legolas' fault that he'd wound up down in the dungeons but still, rules were rules and Legolas would have to be punished.  
  
So preoccupied was Thranduil that he jumped when he felt something cold suddenly press into the side of his neck. Whatever it was was taken away before he could cut himself on it but replaced once he'd stopped moving.  
  
His captor leaned forward until his mouth was right beside Thranduil's ear. As he did so, a brown braid fell forward right beside Thranduil's face. The king felt his blood boil; he couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to be taken off guard by the Noldor no less. He probably been in here the entire time Thranduil had; just waiting for the king to finally be alone. He could have kicked himself; why hadn't he sensed the Noldor sooner?   
  
Surprisingly, the Noldor's voice was soft and gentle but determined as he spoke to Thranduil. It was definitely not cold as the elven king had expected. 'A little birdy tells me that you're the one in charge here and if that's so then where are my sons?'  
  
'I won't tell you anything,' snapped Thranduil. His captor did not laugh as Thranduil had expected but said almost sadly, 'we are not so different, you and I.'  
  
Thranduil didn't reply and the Noldor continued. 'We are both willingly to protect our children and what is more, I have seen your likeness before in you father and he has seen me. I saw him in the last great alliance of men and elves when we both fought together and I am sorry for your loss but I liked him very much and would never have expected his son to be anything like this.'  
  
'You know nothing of my father or me!' spat Thranduil. All this time the dagger hadn't left his throat despite the kindness in the Noldor's voice. 'Quit playing games and be gone, I will not give you want and you can take nothing from me save my life and I am prepared to give it.'  
  
'I am sorry but you are wrong if you think I won't take your life because I can and I will.' Thranduil swallowed and prepared himself for the fatal blow but it never came. The dagger was suddenly gone from his throat and Thranduil hurriedly turned to find any trace of the Noldor but he was gone; the curtains around the window left blowing in his wake.  
  
He frowned in puzzlement, wondering what on middle earth he had meant by taking his life. 


	6. Elrond's Mysterious Plan

**Author's Note:** Well I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and as a special treat (but also because I was lazy (laughs nervously)) I've done another one for you today. I also figured out how the rest of this story is gonna go so I'm afraid it'll be much longer then I originally planned. Oh well! More fun that way. I also apologize but this chappie is a little shorter then the others. By the way, next time I upload a chapter I'll be changing the summary cause I don't really like it anymore and it's a bit long. Just a useless little bit of information for you guys.  
  
**

* * *

**

**Kattikit:** Well did you know what Elrond meant? If you read this chappie then this'll probably tell you. The full explanation behind that will be explained later. Thanks for your review! I'll update whenever possible and it'll usually be one or two chapters per week cause I'm at a boarding school and have no access to any computers. Damn! I hate that but hey, I'll survive.  
  
**Starlit Hope:** Thanks for the compliment! I will try and update when I can but unfortunately it'll only be weekly at best because I attend a boarding school. (Sigh)  
  
**Lirenel:** As I said before, I'll update whenever possible and yeah, I did know about Elrond and Thranduil knowing each other but for the purpose of this story I had to change some of Tolkien's ideas. (Not that he heard me say that! (gets down on knees and prays to the great and oh so mighty Tolkien)) Thanks for your review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** (Screams as Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Co. come running after me) Alright, alright! Much as I love Leggy, the twins, grumpy Thranduil and slick Elrond very much, they are not mine and are the rightful property of J.R.R. Tolkien and who ever else owns them. This disclaimer goes for all the other chapters I forgot to write it on too. (Sigh, satisfied? Tolkien smiles triumphantly)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
  
Elrond's Mysterious Plan**  
  
'Legolas, Legolas!' The voice was persistent but Legolas just rolled over and ignored it. Someone sighed and quite suddenly shook him by the shoulders.  
  
The elfling rolled over and looked up sleepily into the face of the Noldor. He blinked, quite startled at haven been awoken by him. 'What are you doing here?' mumbled Legolas. The Noldor smiled and stood up.  
  
Legolas watched curiously, as the elder elf started to pack some of Legolas' things into a pack. His dreams forgotten, Legolas scrambled out of bed and trotted over to the Noldor.  
  
'We are going on a trip,' announced the Noldor quietly. 'Why?' asked Legolas. 'Because I've decided to show you where I live,' he replied. Legolas just looked at the Noldor in puzzlement.  
  
'I'm quite happy to stay here,' said Legolas. 'I don't really want to leave anyway.' The Noldor chuckled as he finished buckling up the pack and draped Legolas' favourite dark green cloak around his shoulders.  
  
'As much as you may want to stay here you can't little one,' said the Noldor gently. 'I won't hurt you but you do need to come with me otherwise your Adar won't give me back Ellandan and Elrohir.' 'Why?' queried Legolas. The Noldor sighed and shook his head. 'Young ones, full of so many questions.'  
  
'I don't want to make you come so I'm asking you Legolas, will you come with me?' The Noldor kneeled down in front of Legolas and looked the small child directly in his eyes. In those eyes, Legolas saw a lot of pain and sorrow and knew in his heart of hearts, that it was all caused because of his father and the twins. Legolas felt his blood boil and been still small and with little understanding of the world, he nodded his head firmly. He would go even if he was too small to realise what the consequences of his actions would be.  
  
The Noldor smiled with relief, at least someone trusted him. 'One more question,' said Legolas as the Noldor turned away. He sighed and turned back to face the youngster. 'Yes?' he asked. 'What's your name?' questioned Legolas. The Noldor chuckled and shook his head then replied, 'it is Elrond.'

* * *

'You're Majesty! You're Majesty! Wake up!' Thranduil was awoken by the sound of someone pounding on his door. Hurriedly he climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe and slippers then strode over to the door and threw it open. Pelain stood outside in the corridor.  
  
'Did you get him?' asked Thranduil slightly excited. The captain of the guard shook his head sorrowfully. 'He is gone and he took someone with him.' 'Who?' asked Thranduil his heart suddenly turning to ice. In his heart he already knew who the Noldor had taken but he dreaded the truth.  
  
'He took your son, he took Prince Legolas.' Silence met Pelain's answer. Thranduil had known it would be so yet he hadn't dared to believe it.  
  
'You're Majesty?' asked Pelain hesitantly. 'Find him!' exploded Thranduil suddenly making the captain jump. 'Find him! I don't care if you tear this place apart but so help me if he gets away with this foul deed he had committed!'  
  
Pelain bowed quickly to the King and dashed away to do his King's bidding. Thranduil choked back a sob and closed his eyes but even there, he could hardly ignore the pain that was blossoming in his heart.

* * *

Legolas yawned, he was bored. After three days of traveling with little rest, he wondered how much farther they had to go. He had ceased to admire the ongoing beauty of the planes they had entered hours ago.  
  
Elrond had said little, the only sounds to be heard were those of the plains and the quiet jingling of the buckles on the horse's bridal, which they had stolen from the stables.  
  
The horse's name was Dusty and he was quite confused as to why someone he was unfamiliar with was riding him with the Price. He had carried many different elves before but mainly the King and his son who were quite fond of him when they wanted to go for a nice quiet ride by themselves. Still, this odd elf had been kind to him and he trusted him.  
  
Elrond gazed across the planes towards the looming shadows of the Misty Mountains. On the other side lay the hidden valley of Imladris, known to men as Rivendall. His spirits were already lifting the closer he got to home, their escape from Greenwood had been hard, the entire forest had been swarming with elves the next morning but Elrond had managed to put a good distance between himself and the Greenwood elves already. By the time evening arrived, they were already passing out of Greenwood and onto the planes beyond.  
  
In a day, they would reach the High Pass and thus, in two days pass over it and into the hidden valley of Imladris. He looked forward to that day and only hoped it would come sooner. He was still worried about the orcs, which had attacked him and the twins; they could possibly still be around.  
  
'Easter has come and gone,' said a small sad voice. Startled from his musings, Elrond glanced down at Legolas. Over the past few days, Legolas had forgotten all about Easter and now his small heart was crushed. He remembered his father's promise to take him hunting and they had done just that even though they hadn't caught anything but it was the pain of his father's actions that really hurt. If Thranduil had just left the Noldor alone then the Easter Feast would have been held as planned.  
  
'It will come again,' assured Elrond. Those words were all that he could offer in comfort and he hoped they would be enough.

* * *

A fortnight had slipped by since the kidnapping of the youngest prince of Greenwood and the kingdom's people grieved for their King's loss. They all knew the youngest prince had been very close to the King's heart since the Queen and her daughter had passed on to Valinor many years ago. The crown Prince was constantly off on some errand or another so it was left to Legolas to comfort his father in periods of loneliness.  
  
Now, a shadow had passed over Greenwood and refused to be lifted. No one paid any attention to the stranger who suddenly appeared within their midst.  
  
Silently he filtered amongst the people, gathering what information he could and he was saddened by all that he saw but he knew of a situation very similar to this. Both could be easily resolved so long as his friend's plan went accordingly. It was up to him to make sure the first part of that mission succeeded.  
  
As he stepped up to the palace gates a sudden gust of wind blew by and threw back his hood revealing long golden hair and sharp blue eyes.  
  
The palace guards eyed him curiously but said nothing; they had never seen a Greenwood elf like him. He was quite tall and his clothes looked rather travel warn suggesting that he traveled often and probably lived close to the outskirts of Greenwood. This in itself was very rare as most chose to live close to the centre of the forest knowing that they were more protected that way.  
  
Still, they did not stop him and allowed the golden haired stranger to pass by and enter the palace grounds. 


	7. Hesitant Pursuit

**Author's Note:** Right, I spose you lot have all being driving yourself mad lately wondering when the hell this story is going to continue and just who is this mysterious figure? (laughs nervously) Good news is that this story will be continuing right now. I've made this an extra long chappie just for you guys. I'm sorry if I haven't been around for the last month but I had my first set of exams and believe you me, they were pretty scary for a 16 year old. That's right; I really am 16 so you can all stop goggling at me, on the other hand (falls down on knees and begins to repeatedly apologize.) I'm sure a lot of you guys have had exams before and you all know how time consuming they can be. Anyway, holidays now so you guys can look forward to this story concluding sometime soon.  
  
**Please go and re-read all the author's notes and the bit in italics right at the start of the story. A lot of people seem to think that I haven't done my research on this story. (sigh) I have but forgot to mention it so it's all at the start. Please read it and hopefully it will clear up all the confusion.**

* * *

**Kattikit:** I'm glad that you were right; I like this story to be a bit predictable in some cases but also a little mysterious in others. = )  
  
**Mistopurr:** Sorry that I didn't exactly update soon but unfortunately that's the way things work when you board at a boarding school. Yes, it all is very ponderous isn't it?  
  
**Lirenel:** Thanks for your review! I do love getting them and I'm glad a fair number of people are interested in this story. As I said to Mistopurr, I'm really sorry that I couldn't update soon but it's just the way things work out.  
  
**Mysticheero:** (giggles) I'm glad you had two chappies to read at once and that they cheered you up. I was doing Biology as one of my Year 11 subjects but unfortunately it just got a little bit too scary what with my over reactive teacher and all so I switched to art which I'm enjoying immensely. Hopefully I will one day do a picture relating to this image and post it at Media miner or somewhere like that. So read on cause I've supplied a little more honey for you to suck on.  
  
**LegolasTroyGurl:** Well I'm glad you like my story! I'm also glad that you corrected me because I like people out there who read this not to think I'm a total ditz! = ) I have been told once before that it's Elladan and not Ellandan but it's kinda like talking to a brick wall, that info just never really seems to get through. I do know how to spell elvish too but my stupid computer keeps correcting me and I get tired of changing it so sometimes I forget. ducks as LegolasTroyGurl glares and admits grudgingly that I forget all the time I'll make sure to keep the spelling of Tolkien in mind as well though I don't know about Rivendell. I think it looks nicer spelt with an 'a' but hey, if it's that important to you then I'll change it.  
  
**Blue4dogs:** Glad you like it! Thanks for the review and you're lucky cause the next chappie is here!  
  
**Starlit Hope:** Yes, you did review it before but that's O.K. I like reviews. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**Glyph:** (sigh) I'm not silly, well not technically anyway. I know that there is no Easter in Middle Earth or rather, I already knew that. Me being a silly dope however, forgot to put at the start that this story is slightly Alternate Universe but I've got off my backside and gone and done it. Of course, elves don't celebrate Christmas either. I did all my research and I virtually read the appendixes and all of Tolkien's books several times. What I want to know is if despite all that, you actually are enjoying the story so far or you're just criticizing me to annoy me. Anyway, I hope you are and thanks for the review; it made me get off my backside and go and fix the problem.  
  
**WindSPun:** Thanks for reviewing and telling me about Elladan. I've actually been told that a few times before and as I said, it's like talking to a brick wall; none of that info ever seems to get through. sigh On the other hand; even if my story is AU do you think the characters are actually believable? Many people think they are and I'd be interested to know your opinion on the matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (sighs) Unfortunately LotR is not mine and is the rightful property of Tolkien and his descendents and Peter Jackson and Co.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
  
Hesitant Pursuit  
**  
Thranduil sighed and swallowed hard, he wouldn't allow his emotions to show in front of anyone other then himself yet he knew that the entire realm of Greenwood was slowly darkening under his hidden mood's influence.  
  
Pelain watched his king sadly. He had known Thranduil a very long time but even now; he found it difficult to pinpoint the King's emotions which were hidden behind the same blank mask the king had worn the last two weeks.  
  
'Have you had any luck yet?' asked Thranduil quietly; the exact same question he had asked Pelain everyday since the terrible kidnapping of his small son. 'Nay,' responded the tall captain. 'I am sorry Your Majesty but the orcs are starting to become troublesome in the North and we need to call off the search soon in order to deal with them.' Thranduil's fist cracked as his hand curled into a fist but other than that, he made no outward sign.  
  
'You know the Noldor will send a ransom and until then we can do nothing. Do not despair Thranduil, someone is watching over Master Legolas, he will be returned to you safe and sound, of that I am sure.' Pelain bravely reached out and put his hand onto the King's shoulder.  
  
Thranduil's eyes rose to meet Pelain's. Momentarily the captain feared that the King would strike him but Thranduil did nothing. Thranduil knew it took a lot of courage to call your king by his real name and touch him when normally it would have left you with 5 painful lashes from the whip. Thranduil understood the fact that Pelain was trying to comfort him knowing that there was no one else left for the job and for that, he was great full. He should have removed that stupid law years ago but hadn't really bothered about it because it'd never really been a major problem.  
  
He smiled warmly at his captain. 'Thank you,' he said simply. Pelain understood and nodded his head in acknowledgement then left, leaving the King to his own devices. He knew that the King had agreed to call off the search for now but wouldn't give up his fruitful attempts to locate Legolas.

* * *

Dawn saw the King of Greenwood out of bed and marching up the hallway to the kitchens. Thranduil was just rounding a corner when it happened; out of nowhere, an elf came dashing round the corner carrying half a dozen eggs in his shirt and a bag of flour over his shoulder. Too late to stop himself, he crashed into the King. The eggs and flour went flying and to the elf's horror, each egg landed with a splat on the King and at last, the bag of flour came tumbling down and exploded all over the King's head. When the dust cleared, the newcomer was able to see his unfortunate victim lying sprawled out on the floor covered in smashed eggs, flour and totally out for the count.  
  
Swearing under his breath, he easily hefted the tall King into his arms and dashed down the hallway and out a small side door into the gardens beyond.

* * *

Thranduil came to slowly and rather painfully. His head ached dully but other then that, he appeared to be find. Thranduil tried to sit up but someone gently but firmly pushed him back down. 'Hold up Your Majesty,' commanded the arm's owner. Thranduil blinked and tried to clear his vision, which he hadn't bothered to do before.  
  
At length it did clear and he was able to see leaves and not a roof as he had expected. Puzzled, he rolled his head sideways and focused on the elf next to him. He smiled warmly and helped the King sit up then handed him a cup of some sort of funny smelling liquid.  
  
As he moved into a seated position, he suddenly realized why the elf hadn't allowed him to sit up sooner. It was because he was in a tree and he was too disorientated to realize that and would have fallen had the elf not stopped him. Thranduil however, turned his attention to the strange elf and the cup of funny smelling liquid in his hands.  
  
He wondered why an earth he was sitting in a tree to begin with. Slowly his memory returned and he remembered the fatal collision. Glancing at his clothes, he discovered that they were reasonably clean despite the fact that they had formerly been covered in eggs and flour. His hair however, was another matter. It was several shades lighter now and Thranduil was not particularly pleased that much of it was stuck together in messy clumps and rather mattered. The elf shrugged as he noticed Thranduil's inspection of his clothing. 'I hadn't got to cleaning up your hair before you woke up,' he explained.  
  
'Who are you?' asked Thranduil. He was sure he'd never seen the elf before. 'That doesn't really matter your majesty. I'm just here to deliver a message,' he replied. He reached inside his tunic and then passed Thranduil a scroll. 'Drink up first,' he ordered and resumed packing up his small pack. Thranduil lifted the cup and smelt the contents then grimaced. 'What is this stuff?' he demanded with some disgust. 'Just tea,' replied the elf. 'What's in it?' asked Thranduil instead. 'Athelas,' responded the elf again. Thranduil frowned, he'd never heard of it before. 'Commonly know as Kingswood,' explained the elf then grunted with some satisfaction as he managed to finish packing his pack. Thranduil looked at the elf with some surprise. 'But that's just a weed,' he said. The elf grinned. 'Aye it is but it can be useful for all manner of things, especially for clearing a muddled head after a few hours in the realms of unconsciousness.'  
  
'Now I best be off I spose,' he announced. 'Why?' Thranduil asked a little surprised. 'I don't really think I want to be around when you read that letter,' he said with a chuckle. He flashed Thranduil a mischievous grin then leapt out of the tree and onto the ground some 10 feet below and then he was gone, vanishing into the gardens.  
  
Thranduil drained the cup, biting his lip after he was done and shuddering with disgust. Quickly, he then opened the letter.  
  
_Dear Thranduil  
  
I am writing to you from the hidden valley men call Rivendall on the Western side of the Misty Mountains beyond the High Pass. Perhaps the name Imladris may sound familiar as it is what the valley is called by elves. Know that your son is safe and in good hands. I do not know if you or anyone in Greenwood knows the way to Imladris so I send this map and pray that it will guide you truly to your destination. It has been many years since the Noldor consorted with those of Greenwood and vice versa so I am unsure of how much your people or you know of the hidden valley of Imladris.  
  
Do not attempt to come marching up to Imladris with your army thinking that you can take back your son by force. This is not the case as I will allow you and only you to enter the valley and bring my own sons with you. My home is not know as the hidden valley for no reason, there are many spells which protect the valley and I'm afraid you'd find it very difficult to even locate the valley should I discover that you bring an army to try and force me to give up you son.  
  
I will send someone to guide you though it is very unlikely that you will even see him unless it is absolutely necessary. I pray that your journey is successful and I would advise keeping this to yourself.  
  
Till we meet,  
  
Elrond, Lord of Rivendall.  
_  
Thranduil stared at the letter and then re-read it. There was no mistaking it; this letter was definitely from the kidnapper whose name was Elrond it appeared. Thranduil shuddered, he had definitely heard of the name Elrond and he remembered well the tales he had been told of that particular elf. He remembered how he had heard during the Last Great Alliance of men and elves that Elrond was incredibly cold and cruel and had little mercy for his enemies even if they were orcs. He remembered some of the things he had heard that Elrond had done to orcs but quickly thrust those thoughts aside, they were definitely not pleasant.  
  
He had also heard of Imladris, the hidden valley. Of course, there were rumors surrounding the valley as well but Thranduil just thought of Elrond as plain downright selfish for that particular act. Who did he think he was taking a whole bunch of elves and hiding away in a valley for the rest of his days?  
  
Despite the rumors however, Thranduil remembered Elrond's soft, sad voice when they had last met and the way he had seemed quite disappointed about the whole affair.  
  
Never the less thought Thranduil as he got to his feet and tucked the letter and map into his robes, he now understood why the elf had left in a hurry. After all, if he'd been around Thranduil was sure he would have punched him and then had him locked up after he'd read the letter.  
  
Still, he wasn't about to start playing the Noldor elf's game just yet. Deciding he needed time to think and compose himself, he gracefully climbed out of the tree and headed back to the palace. On the way, he destroyed a few bushes with his sword and punched a couple of trees. He heard a few of his fingers crack and break and his knuckles started to bleed but by the time the palace appeared about a hundred metres away, he was feeling _much_ better.  
  
Pelain suddenly appeared, his face livid with barely contained fury as he came marching out of the gardens from the opposite direction. 'Really Your Majesty I must protest!' he said angrily. 'Oh shut up, you sound like an old wind bag,' said Thranduil irritably, cutting the captain off. He knew jolly well he'd been missing for a few hours but he could hardly help it. He left Pelain staring after him in surprise as he stalked past him and into the palace, slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

Thranduil returned to his own chambers and ordered a bath to be drawn. It was done much quicker then usual as the servants seemed to sense their King's foul mood. Thranduil spent several hours in the bath vigorously cleaning his hair and then thinking about the letter again and trying to come up with a possible solution. He found none and eventually the bath water became too cold for even Thranduil to bear.  
  
He climbed out and dressed, not even bothering to tie back his hair. He then ordered up an early tea from the kitchens and took it to his study. There, he returned to his old habit of getting busy so that he wouldn't have to think about the problems at hand. It was near sunset that he finally threw up his hands in disgust and retreated to the balcony. He spent the next couple of hours muttering over the possible outcome of whichever path of action he chose to take concerning the letter.  
  
By now, most of the palace knew of the King's short disappearance and his foul temper for the remainder of the day. None dared to disturb him but the palace also failed to notice the disappearance of one of their staff. The tall golden haired elf with icy blue eyes that sometimes held a hint of mischief, which had been employed in the kitchens only a week ago, had also vanished. Those that did notice didn't worry about this fact because most had thought he was just a wanderer from the edge of Greenwood and would probably return to his home within a few days anyway. The wanderers rarely lasted in the palace.  
  
Around 9.00pm that evening Thranduil finally came to a conclusion, not one that he particularly liked but it appeared to be the only sensible option to take. Swallowing his pride had been difficult but Thranduil had done it all the same and had written two quick notes, one to his son asking him to return home immediately and one to who ever should find it and report it to Captain Pelain.  
  
Then he swiftly returned to his room, put together a small pack and changed into a more sensible garb to wear outside. He took one last look around his room, mentally ticking off everything that had needed to be done and then, satisfied that all was in order, he turned and slipped outside his room into the hallway beyond.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well sorry to leave you on the edge of a small cliff but I have a little business to attend to down in The Shire with a certain group of hobbits who think it's funny to put bugs in my bed and eggs in my shoes! (turns and gallops away swearing under my breath) 


	8. The Formation of an Unlikely Bond

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Glad to see you all looking relatively healthy I hope. Sorry but I've been having a little trouble with those hobbits I mentioned in the last chapter and it's taken me awhile to get around to typing and uploading this chappie. (glares daggers at Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin) Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Starlit Hope:** Yes I did manage to sort out the hobbit problem thankfully no thanks to Aragorn who rushed in to save me from the hideous pranks of the hobbits. (sighs happily and graciously thanks Aragorn for all his help while Legolas glares irritably at his human friend and the twins' jaws hit the floor with a loud clunk) We shall see about good old Glorfy though. (grins)  
  
**LegolasTroyGurl:** You're welcome! Sorry but I was a little grumpy at the time and I kind of snapped a bit that day. (wonders sarcastically if it had anything to do with those pesky hobbits) Glad you liked the chappie too, no one else seems to but that's O.K. Everyone is different.

* * *

**Chapter 8****  
  
The Formation of an Unlikely Bond**  
  
Zavion was tired, so tired that he just wanted to lay down right where he was and go to sleep for a hundred years. He cursed himself yet again for allowing Harlthon to trick him into taking three shifts in a row. Elves could go for five or six days easily without sleep but Zavion had barely had time to recover from the last time Harlthon had tricked him into doing three shifts in a row or the time before that.  
  
Had he been more alert, he would have noticed to silent shadow creeping up behind him. Stars suddenly exploded before his eyes, he heard the sound of a muttered apology before his world went dark.

* * *

Thranduil sighed as he bound Zavion. He knew that because of his little statue and short temper, the younger elf often allowed himself to get into trouble. As it was, Thranduil had warned the elf not to be fooled by anyone into taking more then one shift at a time but it appeared that it had happened again and this time it was three in a row by the looks of it. Zavion had very good hearing even for an elf and normally no one could sneak up behind him which proved to Thranduil that the elf was indeed, too tired to accurately listen to his surroundings.  
  
Once he had bound Zavion the King carefully put the young warrior into a storeroom in the main passage way. Then, he turned and headed back to the side hallway where Zavion had been guarding twenty cells, only one of which was occupied. On silent elven feet, Thranduil crept towards a large hook on the wall. He retrieved the keys from the hook and then moved towards the occupied cell.  
  
During all this time, his mind was cursing him angrily. _Why in Middle Earth had he decided to take this course of action?_ Surely, it was perhaps the most foolish course. Yet, the problem lay in the fact that Thranduil could not bring an army thundering up to Elrond's door. As a result, he could neither take an escort because such a small number would not be enough to deal with any problems that may occur and Thranduil certainly trusted no one but himself to deliver the twins and get his own son back unharmed. Besides all this, Thranduil felt that this was all his responsibility. If he had not gotten involved with the Noldor in the first place and listened to Legolas then none of this ever would have happened. Now, it was up to him and so help anyone who got in his way.  
  
As quietly as possible, Thranduil unlocked the door and peered inside. He winced slightly as he caught sight of the dim outline of the twins leaning against each other in the back left hand corner of the cell. Both of the twins looked terrible with pale skin beneath all the filth, tattered clothing which barely covered them and dark circles beneath their eyes. The twins were sound asleep with their eyes firmly shut, a definite sign that they were exhausted.  
  
The twin on Thranduil's left stirred slightly and cracked open one dull grey eye. He opened the other as he realised that the elf standing in the doorway was not one of the normal elves that came to feed him. Thranduil silently approached the twin and with drew his hood. The youngster blinked, clearly surprised to see Thranduil.  
  
'You better not come any closer,' he said and pulled his brother closer to him, clearly trying to protect him from Thranduil. He certainly remembered this elf and how he had drugged him and then put he and his brother in the cell they were currently in. He didn't care if Thranduil was Legolas' father; he didn't trust the elf one bit.  
  
Thranduil held up his hands in a sign of peace. 'I mean you no harm young one,' he said quietly. The youngster eyed Thranduil suspiciously but made no move to stop the elf coming any closer. Thranduil knelt in front of the twins and quickly accessed their state of health. Neither looked too bad, nothing a little fresh air, sunshine and bed rest couldn't fix.  
  
'What do you want,' asked the twin bravely. 'I have decided to return you to your father,' replied Thranduil softly. The elfling blinked in surprise. 'But I thought Ada was locked up too,' he exclaimed. Thranduil gave an irritated sigh as he began trying various key in an attempt to unlock the single manacle each twin had around one of their wrists. 'He was,' responded Thranduil scowling. 'Unfortunately he escaped and took Legolas with him back to Rivendell.'  
  
The twin smiled impishly, 'I guess he wants to do a trade right?' Thranduil eyed the youngster sternly as he realised that the twin was certainly very bright. His brother stirred and groaned suddenly as he awoke. 'El,' he mumbled. 'I feel like a pack of trolls has just chased me for days of end.' He opened his eyes and yawned. The other twin chuckled at his brother's remark.  
  
The awakening twin suddenly tensed as he realised Thranduil was right in front of him and trying to remove his brother's manacle. He noticed that his own had already been removed but that didn't stop him from scooting backwards a little.  
  
'What do you want?' he asked, mirroring his brother's earlier question. Thranduil rolled his eyes in irritation. 'I'm sure your brother can tell you ...?' He left the words hanging. 'Elrohir,' replied the twin who had just woken. Thranduil nodded and with a faint click, at last managed to remove the manacle from Elladan's wrist. The twin winced and rubbed his raw wrist then stood up.  
  
'It'd be my pleasure for you to escort my brother and I back to Rivendell,' he proclaimed and bowed extravagantly. His brother followed suit and Thranduil just stared in shock at the pair of them. He positively glowered when he realised that the twins had only been joking. Once a Noldor elf, always a Noldor elf.  
  
Deciding to ignore the twins, Thranduil stood and then led the youngsters out of the cell, motioning for them to be silent. As quiet as any mouse, the three of them crept through the palace, Thranduil leading them through the most unused corridors and passages he knew. They had several close shaves and were nearly found out a few times but at last they managed to creep outside and Thranduil led them to the stables.  
  
The twins followed quietly, sharing some secret sort of conversation, which they obviously found rather amusing as one twin would giggle occasionally and then the other would immediately shush him. Thranduil selected his largest and swiftest horse, a young colt known as Foxy due to his red coloured coat.  
  
Quickly he saddled and mounted Foxy then pulled the twins up so that one sat in front and the other behind him. Thranduil then opened his pack, which he had secured to the saddle and pulled out two of his shirts. He passed one to Elladan who sat in front of him and then one to Elrohir who sat behind and instructed the twins to put them on. They did so and quietly said thank you.  
  
Thranduil didn't reply as he nudged Foxy into a trot and directed him out of the stables. Quietly they slipped through the gardens surrounding the palace and then out the very same side door Thranduil had used when perhaps this whole entire adventure had begun.

* * *

Thranduil and the twins made good time over the next few days and much to Thranduil's surprise, he rather enjoyed the company of the twins. Though they were both still a little tired, the twins were greatly revived by the good weather that appeared to be dominating the skies.  
  
'So Sour Puss,' said Elladan using the nickname he had given Thranduil. The King rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored the youngster who was actually sitting behind him that morning. The twin had given the name to Thranduil because he had difficulty pronouncing his name and since Thranduil more often than not appeared to be wearing a rather sour expression, well, he concluded that it made sense. Elrohir had no difficulty saying Thranduil's name but he too had adopted the funny nickname.  
  
'Yes,' replied Thranduil with a sigh. 'Why don't dwarves use a bow and arrow like elves?' asked Ellandan. 'I don't know,' responded Thranduil and waited for the ridiculous answer he knew would come. Elladan had been making up silly jokes for the past few days and none of them had yet to be successful in the eyes of Thranduil and Elrohir. 'Because since they are only half the height of an elf, they can only shoot half as far!' Elrohir roared with laughter at his brother's joke and even Thranduil chuckled at it a little. Though the joke was bad, any joke, which compared dwarves to elves, was considered funny according to elves.  
  
Ellandan sighed in defeat, he knew his joke had been pathetic but at least Thranduil had laughed a little at it. The twin brightened at that thought and brushed his defeat aside for now.

* * *

That night Thranduil set up camp in a large thicket, a very rare sight out on the planes between Greenwood and the Misty Mountains. They still had at least two days journey before they would reach the High Pass according to the map Thranduil was busily poring over. He sighed in irritation and set it aside in order to attend to the stew he was cooking.  
  
Once he was done and was busily ladling the stew into two bowls for the twins, he looked up in search of the twins. They stood just a little way away heatedly arguing over something. 'Elladan, Elrohir,' he called. The twins came running over, their argument instantly forgotten at the promise of food. 'Here you go Elladan,' said Thranduil passing him a bowl of food. The twin scowled, 'how did you know it was me?' Thranduil chuckled and tapped his nose secretly. 'That is for me to know and you to find out,' he said to the twin as he then passed Elrohir his bowl. The twins had evidently changed their shirts in order to trick Thranduil into not been able to tell the difference between them. Unfortunately for them, Thranduil had studied the two of them hard over the past few days in order to be able to tell the difference between them since he feared the two of them might just decide to play that particular prank sooner or later.  
  
Much later, the three of them began to settle down for the night. Thranduil had no fear of orcs or other foul beasts attacking them that night. They were well hidden after all and the war against Sauron had occurred only a few years ago and the forces of Mordor well still recovering slowly from the attack.  
  
'Tell us a story,' mumbled Elrohir sleepily. 'What kind?' asked Thranduil with a sigh. 'One bout you,' said Elladan with a loud yawn. Thranduil closed his eyes and tried to think of a suitable tale. Eventually he smiled as he came to rest on a particular incident that had occurred when he was around the twins' age.  
  
'When I was a youngster my Adar and I went off hunting by ourselves. Of course we should have known better and we both knew that the Queen was sure to be furious with us,' began Thranduil. The twins chuckled at the thought of Thranduil as a naughty young elfling. 'It wasn't long before I spotted a small rabbit. With a loud cry I leapt to my feet from where I'd been hiding in the brush with my Adar and hurried after the rabbit. My Adar yelled after me of course and quickly followed. By that time it had started to rain but I didn't care, I wanted to kill that rabbit and then present it to my Adar so he would be proud of me. I eventually lost the rabbit when, much to my dismay, I tripped over a tree root and landed with a loud splat in a huge bog. My Adar rounded the tree and saw me at the last moment but was too late to stop himself from tripping over me and landing face first in the bog.'  
  
The twins laughed loudly, completely forgetting how tired they were as they thought about the particular incident Thranduil had just described. Thranduil chuckled as well, it almost seemed like it had happened yesterday.  
  
'Anyway,' continued Thranduil. 'We were both a very sorry sight when we got back later that evening in the pouring rain. The warriors on duty at the time had a very difficult time trying not to laugh while the Queen scolded us as we stood there in the pouring rain.'  
  
The twins sighed in contentment, both equally glad they had heard the tale. 'That was a good story,' murmured Elladan quietly. 'Mmm,' agreed Elrohir. Thranduil sighed peacefully and rolled over. 'Goodnight young ones,' he said. 'Goodnight,' replied the twins simultaneously which elected a soft chuckle from Thranduil.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry that that chappie hardly had any action in it but I really felt I needed to give Thranduil and the twins time to start to bond a bit. See you next chappie! 


	9. A Frightening Chase and a Shocking Accid...

**Author's Note:** Jeepers! These chappies keep getting longer and longer. This is the longest yet at nearly 3000 words but then again, I suppose you guys deserve it. I have been a little lazy of late and it's been so hard to bring myself to do anything around here for quite a while which is why it's taken me so long to update. Anyway here is the next chappie, hope you guys enjoy it because I particularly did since I got to start putting a little more action back into the story.

* * *

**Kattikit:** (Grumbles) Those pesky hobbits do get around; I would have to agree with you on that fact. They dared me to have a drinking contest with Gimli last week; I'm still trying to recover from the hangover. (Sigh) Yes, Thranduil bonding tis very sweet, I particularly like writing about the gruff Sindarian king for some reason, Valar only knows why. Thanks for the review and here's the next chappie!  
  
**LegolasTroyGurl:** Glad you liked the chappie, I particularly like Thranduil too as I said to Kattikit. The twins changed their shirts when Thranduil wasn't looking; I guess I should have written that down. Oh well, I figured it would be fairly obvious to everyone but I guess not. They would have just ducked off behind some trees or something while Thranduil was setting up the camp and he probably thought they were just off playing and amusing themselves as young elflings usually do. I don't mind you been full of questions, I'm quite happy to answer them and this chappie certainly answers your other question concerning how Thranduil was able to tell the twins apart. Anyway, keep ready and I hope you enjoy this chappie too.  
  
**Starlit Hope:** Yes Thrandy is such a cute teddy bear at times isn't he? (Giggles) Thank you for the review!   
  
**Trustingfriendship:** I see you are new to the story, well I hope you're enjoying it! Glad you're looking forward to more cause that's exactly what you'll be getting. It was a little sad how Thranduil was horrible to the twins by locking them up but he was frightened because people tend to be afraid of things they do not understand. At least he's starting to get over that now and build a bridge between his people and Elrond's through the twins.  
  
**MysticHeero:** Thanks Mystic, I always enjoy your reviews because they are so happy and don't worry, Legolas will be making a very loud entrance back into the story soon. I just have to start building up the friendship between Thranduil and the twins and get them to Rivendell in one piece before the fun can really begin. (Grins wickedly) Glad you liked Thranduil's story too, I was actually rather proud of it and Elladan's silly joke, which I made up myself too. It was actually supposed to be a good one but I couldn't think of any so I just had to come up with something better. Oh well. Here's a fair bit more honey for you to suck on this time.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
  
A Frightening Chase and a Shocking Accident**  
  
Dawn saw the little company quickly packing up and getting ready to head off. 'How did you know it was me and not Elrohir?' asked Elladan for the hundredth time that morning. Thranduil sighed irritably and cleared away the remaining traces of their fire. 'That's for me t-,' began Thranduil but Elladan cut him off. 'But how?' he whined. Thranduil scowled at the elder twin before giving in with his second sigh in the past minute.  
  
'Elrohir's left ear sticks out a little further than his right,' answered Thranduil. Elladan scowled and mumbled something about not telling Thranduil about Elrohir's ear and Thranduil having the eyes of a hawk. Thranduil chuckled to himself; he knew that he and Legolas were famous for perhaps having the sharpest eyesight in all of Arda, something the rest of his family were quite jealous of, especially his other two children because they quite would have liked to inherit their father's sharp eyesight.

* * *

The day passed by slowly and Thranduil spent much of his time teaching the twins some well known wood elf songs. The Misty Mountains steadily drew nearer and the day was bright and cheery with a steady breeze. Perhaps it was the fine weather or maybe the laughter of the twins and Thranduil who were focused on the songs they were singing, whatever it was, the three companions never ever noticed the approaching riders from behind until it was too late.  
  
Elrohir tugged at Thranduil's shirt, a small frown marring his face. 'Thranduil I hear horses,' said the younger twin. Thranduil frowned and turned in his saddle to face Elrohir. Behind Elrohir however, he noticed the quickly approaching riders, their blades flashing in the late morning sun. Thranduil gasped and then turned and leaned forward to whisper into Rusty's ear. With a surge of his muscles, the young colt suddenly lunged forward, nearly throwing his riders from his back.  
  
Haste was needed now more then ever before and the on coming riders quickened their pace in anticipation of a chase. Thranduil glanced in fear over his shoulder and cursed his stupidity for not noticing the approaching riders sooner. There were at least a dozen men, men Thranduil would normally take on if he had his bow and a quiver of arrows but he did not and carried only a set of long white handled elven blades and a large broadsword at his waist. Pride would certainly have caused Thranduil to stop and fight in normal circumstances anyway but he could not allow anything to happen to the twins least he loose his own son as well.  
  
Therefore, Thranduil urged Rusty ever onwards in an attempt to outdistance the riders but it was open grassland and the nearest thicket Thranduil could spy was at least 5 leagues away if he guessed correctly. Rusty, being a young horse and barely an adult, feared the men that pursued him and it was this fear that drove him to continue onwards even after he began to tire despite his light load and the encouraging words of Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil glanced over his shoulder almost constantly and was relived and yet dismayed at the sight he saw. Only horses of Rohan could keep pace with an elvish horse and despite the fact that half of them fell behind, the other half did not and continued to pursue the elven king and the two elflings with him.  
  
Thranduil turned back to face the planes, and realised with a start that the thicket was much closer now, less than a league away. It was with a final exhausted surge that Rusty plunged into the thicket. Thranduil realised that he and the twins only had minutes to hide themselves away. He quickly dismounted and helped the twins dismount then retrieved his pack from off Rusty's back. Quickly he whispered into Rusty's ear to go and hide somewhere and he also thanked the horse before giving him an encouraging slap on his rump. Rusty gave a startled whinny and took off into the brush. Thranduil hauled his pack over his shoulder and then turned and led the twins deep into the thicket.  
  
It was almost like a maze Thranduil realised after a while as they followed the various tracks which had been worn out by other animals over the years. His sharp elven hearing picked out the sounds of the approaching riders. He heard them dismount and yell orders to one another and then the race was truly on.  
  
The thicket was dense and the three elves left no tracks but the thicket was only five hundred yards in diameter which meant that the odds were certainly increased in the men's favour as it would be four onto one once the remaining men arrived. With little choice in the matter, Thranduil knew that he would have to take to the trees sooner or later; he only hoped they would not be discovered.  
  
As he ran Thranduil grasped hold of the twins hands to help them keep pace with him. Through the branches ahead he caught sight of an enormous looming shadow and with a start, realised he'd come to the very base of the Misty mountains. He hadn't realised they were so close when he'd entered the thicket but rather, still a ways off behind the thicket. It appeared that the mountain chain had curved around towards them and Thranduil realised another fact, that he and the twins had gone off course that morning and that the High Pass was probably still a ways back along the mountain chain to the North. But it didn't really matter; all that mattered was getting away from the men for the time being. Thranduil despised men and had no idea as to why they were pursuing he and the twins but he guessed they were probably hunters or slavers of some sort.  
  
The ground quite suddenly fell away beneath Thranduil's feet, unable to stop himself; he went hurtling through the bushes that had obscured the danger from his eyes dragging the twins down with him. Thranduil pulled the twins tightly against his chest and did his best to prevent any injury occurring to them and he slipped and rolled down the steep incline. The bottom of the incline rushed up to meet them and with a cry as a sharp rock dug into Thranduil's back, he went hurtling into the bushes at the bottom and came to a stop.  
  
He lay there panting for several moments before he gingerly sat up to take a look at the twins. He only had time for a quick glance to see that they were O.K. before he suddenly heard an ominous crack beneath him. Eyes widening in surprise, he tried to roll sideways but it was too late. With a load grumbling, the earth broke beneath him to reveal a hidden cave and in a shower of rocks and dirt; he fell downwards into the vast hole to land with a sickening crack some five or more metres below.

* * *

Awareness returned to Thranduil slowly and he groaned as he realised that his back and head ached terribly but his left arm was virtually on fire. Thranduil tried to fathom what had happened but the answers he sought just wouldn't come for the time being, there was just too much pain to deal with at the moment.  
  
Slowly he became aware of a shaky voice speaking softly to him in elvish and somebody whimpering but he could not entirely tell whether this was one or two voices. Groaning in disgust at his weakness, Thranduil struggled to open his eyes, until he achieved that feet there would be no answers for the Sindarian King.  
  
Eventually he succeeded and turned his head sideways to glance at the figure seated beside him. It was an elfling, one of the twins but in the dim light it was hard to tell which one. Thranduil guessed it to be Elladan when he turned his head a bit more and caught sight of Elrohir sitting nearby and whimpering softly. He was in a better light then Elladan so Thranduil thought he could make out the slightly odd ear on the left side of Elrohir's face.  
  
Elladan breathed a sigh of relief as Thranduil awoke; he had thought the elven king would never awaken, for it had been many hours since they had fallen into the underground cavern. The elder twin had checked Thranduil over as best he could but all he could tell was that Thranduil was very dirty with a lot of scraps and bruises and that his left arm was broken but the elder twin certainly didn't know how to set it. His father hadn't gotten around to teaching him that much in the healing arts yet.  
  
He glanced over at his brother who was still rocking back and forth and whimpering slightly. Elrohir had been very good when the cave in had occurred but as time had worn on the younger twin had grown more and more frightened. Elrohir was an extremely quick learner and more interested in the healing arts then his brother so he knew a little more about it than Elladan did but it was the opposite with Elladan who was far more interested in weaponry and learning how to craft a weapon. Both the twins were very brave but Elrohir was very shaken from his ordeal, they both were and Elladan had reluctantly decided that one of them would have to be brave and stay with Thranduil even though Elladan wanted to curl up beside his brother and cry with him.  
  
So the task had been left to him and now that Thranduil was finally awake, he breathed a sigh of relief and let a few tears slip down his face for the first time since they had fallen into the ghastly cavern.  
  
Thranduil, seeing the elder twin begin to cry silently reached out with his good arm and brushed away the tears. 'Ssshhh,' he said gently. 'It's alright El, I'm here now.' The twin nodded and tried to dry his eyes. Elrohir, seeing that Thranduil was awake stopped rocking and crept over to the elven king's side. Thranduil in turn reached over and also brushed aside the younger twin's tears and comforted him as well.  
  
Together they remained huddled for some time before Thranduil turned his head upwards to glance at the whole above them were he had fallen through. It was night time because the moon was clearly visible through the hole along with several stars. It was their only real source of light because the twins were not yet old enough for their natural elven glows to be particularly bright and Thranduil's was particularly dull due to the weakness in him caused by his injuries. Grimly he tried to brighten in a little for the twins' sake but it wasn't much and Thranduil gave up in disgust, deciding he would be better off conserving his strength.  
  
'How do you two fair?' he questioned softly turning back to gaze at the twins. 'We are both well aside from a few bruises and cuts,' said Elladan, his voice shaking silently. 'Elladan fell on you so his landing was rather cushioned,' said Elrohir softly as he spoke for the first time, his voice barely a whisper. 'I feel into a deep pool over there,' continued Elrohir pointing at a small pool a couple of metres to Thranduil's right. Thranduil noticed for the first time that the younger twin's hair was damp and he was wrapped in Thranduil's spare cloak which he must have retrieved from Thranduil's pack.  
  
Thranduil sighed and chuckled softly. 'What's so funny?' asked Elladan giving Thranduil a quizzical look. 'I never thought I would find myself in a situation such as this or this far from my home. Something like this has not happened to me since I was a child,' explained Thranduil. 'Does this mean we get to hear another story,' questioned Elrohir sensing that this was indeed as good a time as any to hear another tale from the Sindarian elf. Thranduil sighed. 'Aye it does I suppose,' he admitted. The twins smiled at one another and settled down to wait for the tale to begin.  
  
Thranduil actually told several tales as he attempted to regain his strength. Soon the twins' heads began to drop and Thranduil stopped and instructed them to go to sleep. The twins protested slightly but eventually they submitted and fell into the realms of elven dreams, both with their eyes closed clearly signalling how worn out they were.  
  
Once they were asleep Thranduil attempted to stand though sitting up seemed to be his first priority for some time. Eventually he managed it, biting his lip to keep from making any sound as his body protested against any movements he made. He held his arm close to his chest and decided that he would have to set it and soon. Thranduil had set many broken bones before, it has always been a skill required if one learnt to fight with weapons because it almost certainly meant that accidents would occur and you would then have to be patched up or be able to do it for someone else or for yourself. Thranduil had never however, had to set his own arm himself but he decided he would do it but not just yet. He wanted to put it off for as long as possible.  
  
Instead he began a thorough exploration of the cavern he had fallen into. It wasn't very large, only five yards up to the ceiling and about fifteen yards in diameter with the pool Elrohir had fallen into over on the right side and towards the front of the cavern. There were no exits other then the hole Thranduil had created in the roof of the cavern.  
  
Thranduil shuddered in disgust despite the comforting light of the moon from outside. He hated caves, a trait common in all elves but particularly in Silvan elves. Since coming to rule the Silvan elves, Thranduil had acquired this trait very strongly through a number of nasty incidents involving caves he had had in his younger years. He now hated them with a fierce passion, that wasn't to say he was afraid of them but he would certainly not enter a cave willingly unless he had too.  
  
Sighing in defeat, he decided it was about time to set his arm; he could put it off no longer. Going back to his pack he retrieved a torch which had somehow survived the fall. Taking his cloak, he ripped it into long stripes which would serve as bandages and then taking a deep breath, he felt the break to test exactly how it had been broken.  
  
He prodded it only lightly but the pain was intense beyond belief. He was glad it was his upper arm and not his lower because he was certain he would have had to set two bones instead of one if it had been. The fall certainly would have snapped both the bones in his lower arm.  
  
Taking a deep breath once he was sure he knew just how to set it, Thranduil clenched his teeth and shoved the bone back into place. The pain was blinding and Thranduil could not help but let loose an ear splitting howl of agony as he fell to his knees. He was dimly aware of the twins coming to with a start and rushing over to him but Thranduil barely noticed as he tried to calm his ragged breathing and ordered himself to bind the torch to his arm with his left hand.  
  
The twins hurriedly took over once they realised what must have happened for they had seen their own father do it many times. Unbeknownst to Thranduil, Elrond was perhaps the most knowledgeable healer in all of Arda and had spent many long days and nights mending elves and men who had been injured in one way or another.  
  
Once the task was done they laid Thranduil down and spoke softly to him in elvish. When Thranduil had settled they bid him rest and then Elladan laid down and place his head on Thranduil chest so he would know if any change should occur within the elven king and Elrohir curled up against Thranduil's right side. Both twins quickly fell asleep and the three companions knew no more.

* * *

Far away out on the planes beyond, a cloaked figure atop a white stallion paused as a cry of pain reached his sensitive ears. Turning his stallion he headed quickly in the direction of a large, dark thicket at the base of the Misty Mountains. It appeared that he had found his quarry at last and he was not about to let them escape him a second time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! This story is getting to be way longer than I originally planned. Oh well, hope you guys are all enjoying it anyway and any reviews are very much appreciated and will be replied too. See ya next chappie!  
  
Love Randa-Chan 


	10. The Promised Guide Arrives

**Author's Note:** Only two reviews for an extra long chappie?! You guys are killing me!! Nah, not really. This chappie is much shorter and it looks out mysterious, golden haired stranger who first appeared in Chapter 6 has returned. That was him in the last chappie on the horse! Anyways, hope you like it and I'll see you later.

* * *

**Starlit Hope:** Well continue I have and let's see whether our new friend turns out to be good or bad. (grins wickedly) Thanks for the review!   
  
**LegolasTroyGurl:** Well I answered the riders part in this chappie and it made my arm hurt to just WRITING about it! Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (Sigh) As I said before, much as I love everyone they don't belong to me and are the rightful property of J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
  
The Promised Guide Arrives  
**  
Thranduil groaned. He could hear someone calling to him but he wasn't really interested in who it was, he just wanted to go back to sleep and close off the terrible ache in his left arm and the blinding sunlight from above. However, the voice was persistent and after awhile Thranduil became aware of something light leaning on his chest and at his side. He eventually realised that whoever it was, wasn't going to go away and leave him in peace and that he was going to have to get up and do something about it.  
  
With a second groan he opened his eyes and blinked against the bright morning sunlight. High above he noticed a grinning face framed with gold suddenly appear over the edge of a hole. Slowly Thranduil's memory returned and he recalled his flight with the twins and then his fall into the cavern and the setting of his broken arm.  
  
Wincing, Thranduil pushed himself into a seated position. The movement awoke Elladan who blinked sleepily and glanced up at Thranduil. 'Ho down there!' called the golden haired stranger from above. Elladan jerked and glanced upwards in surprise. 'Glorfy!' he cried his face splitting into the happiest grin Thranduil had ever seen. 'Hello Elladan,' called the stranger brightly.  
  
'You,' growled Thranduil as he recognised the elf that had bowled him over and delivered the message from Elrond back in Greenwood. 'Aye 'tis I,' responded the elf, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.  
  
'Elrohir wake up,' said Elladan shaking his brother. Elrohir moaned and swatted at his brother's hand but Elladan ignored him and continued to shake his brother. 'Get up Elrohir, Glorfy's here!' persisted Elladan. The mention of Glorfy seemed to do the trick as Elrohir sat up immediately and rubbed the sleep from his eyes then glanced up at the golden haired elf. His face broke into a grin as big as his brother's had been a moment ago. 'Glorfy,' he said. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Here to save you hide is why I'm here Elrohir,' responded the elf. 'My name is Glorfindel,' he called down to Thranduil knowing that Thranduil did not truly believe that Glorfy was his name. After all, who had ever heard of such a silly name which sounded more like a young child's nickname for an elder as was certainly the case between these three it appeared.  
  
Thranduil frowned, he had heard of the name Glorfindel before but he could not fathom where. He shrugged his shoulders however and decided it didn't matter. At least someone friendly had appeared to rescue them.  
  
Glorfindel disappeared momentarily and suddenly reappeared and tossed a rope down to them. Snatching it up, Thranduil went over to Elladan and tied the rope firmly around his upper thighs so that he may sit on it like a swing. He winced as his broken arm protested against the movement but ignored it until he was sure Elladan was secure. Once done, Glorfindel disappeared and the rope suddenly tightened. Elladan was nearly thrown from his seat in surprise due to the sudden and swift jerk upwards.  
  
Bit by bit Elladan was pulled up out of the cavern until at last Glorfindel reappeared and hauled the elder twin to safety. There were a few moments while Glorfindel presumably untied the elfling and then the rope was lowered back down and Thranduil tied Elrohir to it this time, still being mindful of his broken arm. Elrohir was quickly hauled to safety and untied and then the rope was lowered back down to Thranduil.  
  
Taking his pack, Thranduil quickly checked that it was secure and that nothing would fall out before tying it to the rope and giving it a quick tug. The bag jerked upwards roughly and swung in a wide arc from the tug as there was a muffled thump from above and the sounds of the twins giggling.  
  
Surprise etching his features, Glorfindel leaned back over the edge and peered down. 'What's the matter?' asked Thranduil. 'I just thought it was you on the rope is all and not your pack,' explained Glorfindel reddening slightly. 'Arr,' said Thranduil realising that Glorfindel must have fallen over when he'd given the rope such a hard tug, not realising that it was Thranduil's pack and not he on the end of the line. The hard tug had overbalanced the elf who had fallen flat on his face in surprise. This was what had made the twins laugh so.  
  
The pack quickly disappeared and then the rope was lowered again. 'You can not lift me,' said Thranduil with surprise. I can't,' said Glorfindel reappearing, 'but my friend can so tie yourself on,' he continued. He flashed the Sindarian elf a grin and then vanished.  
  
Thranduil sighed and rubbed his face tiredly but did as he was told; being extra careful of his arm and holding it close to his chest. He was quite surprised when the rope suddenly pulled taunt and he was gradually lifted up out of the dreaded cavern where he had been captive for the past fifteen or so hours.  
  
Once he reached the top and was hauled out he glanced over to discover that the rope which held him had been tied to a white stallion so that the horse might drag him out where Glorfindel's strength had failed. Glorfindel quickly untied the horse and then returned to Thranduil's side.  
  
'Might I examine your injuries?' he asked. Thranduil scowled at the elf and replied, 'no you may not. I already dealt with them myself.' 'Fine,' replied Glorfindel unfazed at Thranduil's slight outburst and then turned and went to examine the twins. Both of them protested but Glorfindel would have none of it and gently chided them until the twins reluctantly submitted. Thranduil watched the blond haired elf and wondered if he had children of his own for he was certainly very gifted with the twins, a gift which only came with the experience of parenthood and Thranduil resolved to ask Glorfindel of it later but right now, he needed to find out exactly who this strange elf was.  
  
Thranduil said nothing as Glorfindel packed away his rope and secured Thranduil's pack to his horse. He wasn't surprised to see that the elf had managed to find Rusty. The horse looked to be in excellent condition and nowhere near as tired as he had been when Thranduil had last seen the young colt. Then, Glorfindel led them out of the thicket and to the mountains beyond where he had located a small but adequately sized cave. They went inside and set up camp before settling down. Thranduil was glad Glorfindel had led them away to a safer place because he did not want to risk having the men that had chased them yesterday rediscover him.  
  
'So, who are you and don't simply say Glorfindel because I need more specific information than just that,' questioned Thranduil. Glorfindel chuckled at settled back against the cave wall, a bowl of stew he had made in one hand and a flask of wine in the other. 'I am from Rivendell and was sent to deliver your message but to more importantly, be your guide that Elrond mentioned in his letter,' he answered.  
  
Thranduil nodded and stored away this information for later use. He rather liked Glorfindel's carefree disposition but he was not yet ready to admit that to Glorfindel or to himself for that matter. 'So you will guide us to Rivendell now?' he asked. Glorfindel nodded. 'Unless you still have your map that is,' said Glorfindel. Thranduil sighed and admitted that he did not have it and had lost it somewhere in his fall down the hill and then the drop into the cavern below.  
  
'Have you been following us all along?' questioned Thranduil as he helped himself to some stew, idly glancing over to check on the twins who had fallen asleep against the cave wall not to far from where it rounded and headed out into the open. Glorfindel again nodded and took a long swing from his flask before elaborating on his answer.  
  
'Just your tracks mainly,' he said. 'I have only seen you at a distance a few times while out on the planes but I didn't really fear for you because there should have been no threat to you.' He sighed, 'I guess I was wrong.' Thranduil nodded grimly and said, 'I expect the men were slavers or something I suppose.' 'Aye,' said Glorfindel just as grim. 'They lost you yesterday but I had a closer look and they were indeed slavers, men from Umbar to be more precise,' said Glorfindel darkly. Thranduil's face darkened to match Glorfindel's. He had heard of the slavers from Umbar and didn't particularly want anything to do with them. They prowled the lands of Arda in small groups praying on groups of travellers up to about ten in number. Those captured were rarely seen again and it appeared that there was one group passing by at the moment.  
  
'I'll come back later and wipe them out once you and the twins safely reach Rivendell,' declared Glorfindel. Thranduil nodded and said, 'I just might join you in that.' Glorfindel smiled and shook his head before setting aside his now empty bowl and tossing his flask to Thranduil who caught it easily. Picking up his bow, Glorfindel went over to check on the twins as both of them had awoken just a few moments ago when they were roused by Thranduil's and Glorfindel's quiet conversation.  
  
'Tell us a story,' begged Elrohir sitting up with a yawn. 'Yeah,' agreed Elladan sleepily. 'One about you and the balrog,' he added. Glorfindel tensed slightly and shook his head with a quick smile as he glanced back at Thranduil. The elven King was still drinking from the flask and appeared to be oblivious to their quiet conversation.  
  
'Nay, not now as I must take up watch so that you and Thranduil may go to sleep for awhile and rest because you are quite tired after all that has happened and it will be a long day tomorrow,' answered Glorfindel. The twins pouted a bit before giving in a laying back to go to sleep. Glorfindel smiled once more and then stood up and slipped around the corner to the cave entrance beyond. The twins didn't really need to rest and it was only midday but Glorfindel wasn't taking any chances and Thranduil certainly needed the rest from what he had seen.

* * *

Thranduil tensed slightly and his face blanched as he heard Elladan ask to be told a story about Glorfindel and the balrog. _How could he have been so blind?_ Of course he had heard the tale of Glorfindel of Gondilon, the legendary Balrog Slayer who had been granted the right to return to the living world by the Valar after he had also been slain by the dieing balrog in its last moments.  
  
Cursing himself he quickly took a swing from the flask of wine as he noticed Glorfindel glance at him sharply but more to steady his nerves. He waited until Glorfindel had left the cave before sinking back against the stone wall with a sigh. _Never mind_ he told himself. Glorfindel clearly was uncomfortable talking about the greet deed he had performed long ago and Thranduil realised that the elf desperately wanted to be talked to normally and not as one who should be held in awe.  
  
Thranduil wisely decided that he would continue to uphold Glorfindel's belief that he did not know who he really was and talk to the elf as if he was just any other ordinary elf. It was the least he could do after all Glorfindel had done for him and thanks to this new piece of information, Thranduil finally felt that he could be at ease concerning Glorfindel and for the first time in many weeks, he went to sleep with no dark thoughts troubling his mind. For surely, if Glorfindel had befriended Elrond and if he himself was of Noldorian descent as Thranduil now remembered and realised, then Legolas must surely be in good hands and would be returned to him all in one piece.  
  
Thranduil however, also realised he had made a grave mistake and decided that he would have to forgo his pride and present Elrond with a rather large apology when he arrived in Rivendell.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Adar is the elvish word for Middle Earth; I don't think I've clarified that bit yet till now so you'll have to excuse me for that. I've been reading "Unfinished Tales" by J.R.R. Tolkien and edited by his son recently. Really good and I recommend it as it had a fair amount on Leggy and his Dad and the line of Elros. Also Galadriel and Celeborn and a few other bits and pieces. That's where I found out that Thranduil was Sindarian and so was Legolas. Christopher Tolkien who is Tolkien's son, seemed to be indicating that our dear Legolas is an only child and not much younger than the twins either. There is still no mention of his mother so I presume she's either passed on or is in Valinor. Anyways, love ya all and I'll see ya next chappie!  
  
Love Randa-Chan 


	11. Reunited, Almost

**Author's Note:** Wow! Another very long chappie! Well I hope you guys like it but unfortunately, it also comes with bad news as I'll have to go back to school tomorrow. Waaaa! (sniffs sadly) I think there is only one or two more chappies to go and then an Epilogue but it looks like you'll have to wait for two weeks since my netball will be keeping me from coming home from boarding school for a fortnight. Really sorry but there is nothing I can do about it. Anyways, since this story is about Legolas, he felt it only fair that I returned to him this chappie. I know that MysticHeero will certainly be pleased.  
  
**By the way, Hannon Le means Thank you and Mellon Nin means My Friend.  
**  
I think that's all so now onto chappie 11 and I hope you all like the introduction of Glorfindel into the last chappie at long last.

* * *

**Starlit Hope:** I'm glad you knew it! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Mistopurr:** I agree! It was funny that they called him Sour Puss and I'm glad to see that you've returned to this tale and seem to be enjoying it. In the back of "Unfinished Tales" there are more "Lord of the Rings Books" listed by Tolkien, his son and a couple of other authors so I guess I'll have to get around to reading them soon cause I'm dying for more LotR tales! I thing the FotR also had it in there but that was in the soft back copy that was black with the yellow circle on the front. And hears some more for you to read so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings isn't mine and is the rightful property of J.R.R. Tolkien, blah, blah, blah. Not that I'm criticizing him but I do get tired of writing this. (sigh)

* * *

**Chapter 11  
  
Reunited, Almost**  
  
Legolas sighed and glanced with boredom at the toys that surrounded him but he had little interest in them. It had been nearly a month since he had left his home far behind and already it seemed that he had played with every single one of the twins' toys that he could find. He had been forbidden to climb the various trees surrounding Rivendell for fear that he might fall and Legolas just found that utterly ridiculous. He was a wood elf for Vala sake! He would never fall out of a tree in his entire life and he was sure of it. He was also forbidden to go near any of the waterfalls but he could understand that. His father had also forbidden him to go near rivers back at home in Greenwood but Legolas didn't really care because he didn't have much of an interest in water anyway. It was the trees he had known and grown to love since birth that he was particularly fond of.  
  
There was a knock at the door pulling Legolas sharply out of his thoughts. The door opened and a tall elven lady stepped into the room, smiling at Legolas. 'Hello little one,' said the lady to Legolas. 'Hello Celebrian,' said Legolas with a huge sigh. Celebrian chuckled and knelt down beside Legolas amidst the toys. 'Feeling just a tad bored are we?' asked Celebrian. Legolas sighed again and nodded that she was correct. 'Well you could go and ask Erestor for a lesson,' said Celebrian. Legolas glanced at her sharply and shook his head furiously. There was no way he was going to be involved in another one of Erestor's lessons.  
  
Celebrian laughed and pulled Legolas into her lap and then started to redo Legolas' hair, which had come loose sometime during the morning. She was constantly doing that but Legolas didn't really mind, he could barely remember when his own mother had done it for him and it was a comfort to have the elven lady do it for him.  
  
She was the only other blond haired elf that Legolas had met and so he was particularly attached to her. Elrond had told Legolas that he had a friend named Glorfindel who should be returning soon who had blond hair as well and would teach Legolas some weaponry. Legolas looked forward to that day but until then he would have little to do without any playmates.  
  
Celebrian was in truth the wife of Elrond, which Legolas knew and believed because he could see where the twins got their mischievous streak from. How little Legolas knew for Elrond had also been a twin in his youth for a while but as he had grown older he had taken on a large amount of responsibility which has gradually squashed the mischievous streak out of the elven lord save on rare occasions. His twin had also passed on long ago which didn't help matters.  
  
Never the less, it was Celebrian who had spent hours with Legolas helping him rig up traps for Erestor. Only a few had worked but Legolas was particularly pleased about one trap which had put a fair few light streaks of green through the elven lord's hair. Erestor guessed that Celebrian and Legolas were behind it but there was little he could do to prove it other then a few annoyed remarks shot in their director.  
  
'There,' said Celebrian once she was done. Legolas didn't bother to touch his hair knowing that it would be in perfect condition. Surprisingly, Legolas had only allowed Celebrian to do the style his Ada did for him in his hair and he would never do any of the styles that the Noldor elves wore.  
  
'So why are you bored Legolas?' asked Celebrian. 'You have a million toys here; you surely can't have played with them all.' 'I think I have,' said Legolas, his small face very grave. 'But it's just that I wish I had someone to play with,' he explained. Celebrian nodded in understanding. Legolas' first session with some playmates had not gone well and it had been his last. None of those three elflings had ever seen a blond haired elf before, not even Celebrian or Elrond's friend and had teased Legolas without mercy until Legolas had punched one of the elflings and had gotten into a huge scrap with them as a result. He had come out with a black eye, bleeding lip and a sprained wrist. Those wounds had all but healed now but the mental scars had been left behind and Legolas had stubbornly declared he would only play with Elladan and Elrohir and that was that.  
  
With the twins away however, Legolas had little choice but to be left to his own devices. Elrond played with him when he could but it was hard to get away from the duties required of him as the Lord of Imladris. Celebrian also had her own duties but she didn't mind setting them aside for the youngster when she could. She hated to admit it but she had grown rather fond of the stubbornly proud elfling since Elrond had returned with him to Rivendell.  
  
However, Celebrian's heart ached for the return of her children. She had been alarmed when Elrond had returned a week later then usual and with an unfamiliar elfling in tow and no sign of her own two beloved children. Now, once she had learned of all that had passed, she worried for her sons but had strangely discovered that though Legolas could never take the place Elladan and Elrohir had in her heart, he had created his own little area in Celebrian's heart and she found that she was really quite fond of the young, blond haired elfling. She loved him in her own way and wondered if perhaps such a trait had occurred in Thranduil as well.  
  
She had heard much of the golden haired king from Elrond and that he should now be on his way to Rivendell with the twins and with Glorfindel watching from a safe distance. She had also heard that Thranduil was incredibly stubborn, stern and proud at heart, qualities which were easily reflected in his son.  
  
Celebrian had wondered much since Legolas had come to Rivendell, if her husband had done the right thing and in the end, she had had to admit that Elrond had done the only thing he could do. Never the less, Celebrian had rarely slept in the past month and was beginning to fell the effects. Though elves could go for a long time without sleep or even food, they could not go forever. It was not like Elrond had had any choice. He could not make a clean get away with his sons and Thranduil was unwilling to give them up to Elrond. Therefore, the only thing he could do was trade.  
  
With a sigh, Celebrian shook her golden head and then fixed her gaze upon Legolas. The elfling eyed her suspiciously knowing what troubled her soul yet lacking the correct words to comfort her. Therefore, Legolas laid a comforting hand upon her shoulder and gazed at her steadily, his blue eyes gravely reflecting his understanding and offering assurance at the same time. Celebrian felt her breath leave her body as she gazed back in wonder at the small act of compassion demonstrated in one so small and yet wise beyond his years. She smiled her thanks and though no words had passed between them, there was now a bond of understanding between them that could never be broken.  
  
'Well, said Celebrian, 'I have things to do but I will return to you around mid afternoon so that we may play together for a while. I just wanted to know if you were hungry or not.' Legolas shook his head stubbornly and insisted that he was not hungry which was what Celebrian had expected. The youngster ate little for one who was still growing yet Celebrian knew that Legolas possessed her own sons' trait and would go down to the kitchens during the night to pick up a little food. Like Elladan and Elrohir, he only ate when he was hungry which was usually during the night.  
  
'Alright,' said Celebrian with a small smile. Standing up, she gave Legolas another brief smile before opening the door and slipping out, making sure to close it quietly because Erestor's room was just up the hall a little ways and Celebrian knew for a fact that the elf was sound asleep. Several long nights poring over papers involving a conflict and a plague between four or five villages near Rivendell had all but forced Erestor to work non stop in order to deal with the problem as Elrond also struggled to clear up some matters of his own with a group of Northern rangers that had stopped off in Rivendell recently.  
  
With a firm shake of her head, Celebrian set off at a brisk pace down the hallway to the kitchens.

* * *

Legolas sighed and walked over to the window. Climbing out swiftly, he easily leapt the two metres between the window sill and the branch of a large oak. He wasn't supposed to go out the window but he did anyway. He had never been caught doing it and besides, he decided that he should like to be in the company of the trees for a while.  
  
He sat down against the tree trunk and remained that way for some time as he quietly listened to the voices of the trees as they spoke of many things to him. The trees had been in the company of elves for many years yet never one as different as this one. He was actually more connected to them and they enjoyed the way he would sit and listen to them and the tales they told and he would tell them tales and they in turn would listen to his soft voice. He spoke of the trees of his own home and they spoke of battles and elves that had passed beneath their branches for many years though they did not realise that their young charge had no interest in history but would listen to them anyway.  
  
Eventually Legolas tired of this and reluctantly decided that he really wanted to give it another go with the elflings but he would be sure to find some different elflings this time. Therefore, he respectfully bid the trees farewell and then stood up and began to traverse through the branches of the trees looking for a little company.  
  
After a while, he came upon a group of five elflings near a small pool on the outskirts of the kitchen gardens. They had just finished having a swim and were walking back up the path towards the garden talking animatedly between themselves and laughing a good deal. Legolas smiled brightly and sat down on the branch to watch them.  
  
As they got closer, the prince picked up what they were talking about, it appeared that they were going to be playing a game of tag in Lord Elrond's gardens now. It was a well known fact that the elven lord didn't mind youngsters playing in his gardens so long as they were careful not to destroy any of Elrond's gardens. The gardens had been fairly empty of late due to the absence of the twins however; it appeared that at least some people still wanted to play in the gardens.  
  
Smiling, Legolas swung back so that he was dangling by the crook of his knees and without even waiting for the swinging motion to cease, he let go and landed lightly in front of the group, clearly startling them. Legolas smiled brightly, 'Hi! I couldn't help but overhear that you and your friends are going to go play tag in Lord Elrond's gardens. I was wondering if I could play too.' Legolas directed the question at the elfling who appeared to be the leader of the small group. He was a little older then Legolas with almost black hair and large hazel eyes.  
  
Once the elfling recovered, he stared at Legolas curiously. 'So you're the funny elfling that Lord Elrond brought home,' he stated. Legolas frowned slightly. 'Well I don't think I'm funny,' he said. 'But if you think so then that's O.K.,' he replied with a shrug. 'Hey! You're the one who hurt Hinuail,' said another elfling accusingly stepping to the front of the group. He was smaller than the rest but definitely as old as the leader with chestnut hair and blazing green eyes.  
  
The others stared at Legolas in surprise and then there faces darkened in anger as realisation dawned upon them. While Legolas may have been an elf, he was very different from them and not one of them as far as they were concerned. They had all heard what had happened to Hinuail and his friends and they hadn't been pleased by what they had heard. Most of the elflings were actually very close friends with Hinuail though Legolas had little way of knowing this. Even their parents had a little ill feeling towards the Sindarian prince after that incident had occurred though they had no idea that Legolas was a prince and that if anything happened to him, once his father reached Imladris, he would be sure to deal with the trouble makers.  
  
Legolas too looked surprised for a moment but then remembered the elfling he had beat up a few weeks ago. He winced inwardly but raised his hands in a sigh of peace. 'I didn't do it on purpose,' he said.  
  
'So you admit it!' said another elfling to Legolas' right. 'We don't take kindly to those who hurt our friends,' said the leader whom Legolas had thought only moments ago would be his friend. 'I meant no harm and he was teasing me,' said Legolas backing up a bit and starting to feel a little apprehensive at his current situation. 'Let's get him!' cried the elfling who had first recognized him as the one who beat up Hinuail.  
  
Too surprised to react, Legolas was caught and dragged back towards the pond, struggling all the way. He would not go down without a fight.  
  
Though Legolas struggled viciously, it was of little use as the elflings threw him in the pool and then pulled him out and started throwing mud at him while two elflings held onto his arms so that he could not run away. His clothes quickly ripped at places in the struggle and his blond hair came loose to fall about his face and shoulders. He also sustained another black eye when he freed his arm from one elfling but the other tripped him over and Legolas crashed to the ground, forcefully slamming his face onto the first elfling's knee who had fallen in the scuffle.  
  
At last, when Legolas was nearly beside himself and the tears were threatening to come, the elflings released him and pushed him back towards the pool before turning and running off, each congratulating the other at a lesson well taught or so they believed.  
  
Legolas stumbled and collapsed at the muddy pool edge. He stared after them, momentarily stunned, before he got up and fled. The tears fell but he barely noticed nor did he notice where he was going as he slowly headed out of Rivendell and away from safety.

* * *

Celebrian hurried quickly through the halls of her home to Elladan's and Elrohir's room where she had last left Legolas. She knew she was at least several hours late and it was nearly dusk but it could hardly be helped. She had put off many of her duties as of late for Legolas and so had been unable to leave the kitchens until she finished overseeing the several things that needed doing there first. Unfortunately she had been longer than she had first expected.  
  
She nearly crashed into Erestor as she rounded a corner. It appeared that he had just arisen and was in a terribly foul mood as he usually was just after he woke up. His hair was still tousled, his robes in disarray and he still only had a pair of socks on.  
  
'Sorry Erestor,' said Celebrian sympathetically knowing that Erestor was still very tired. Erestor just waved her off and continued to stalk down the hallway, grumbling all the way.  
  
Going slower this time, Celebrian approached her sons' bedroom door and entered quietly. She was surprised to discover the room empty but then smiled softly; figuring Legolas had finally gone off and made an effort to amuse himself sometime during the day.  
  
With a shake of her head she was about to leave when she suddenly heard the clatter of hooves in the courtyard below. Puzzled, she crossed over to the window and peered out at the courtyard. She felt her heart miss a beat as two horses suddenly galloped into the courtyard bearing two, tall golden haired elves and two young, brown haired elflings.

* * *

Elrond sighed and cast aside his quill in disgust. Deciding that he had done enough work for one day he stood and made his way down to the courtyard below. Some inner instinct had awoken in Elrond and he didn't try to ignore it but rather, let it lead him downstairs.  
  
Thus, it was that Lord Elrond stood upon the steps of the House of Elrond, the last homely house in Middle Earth and was there to greet the four riders as they cantered into the courtyard.  
  
He smiled widely as he watched his sons scramble to be let off the horses and allowed to go to him. Laughing, he knelt and hugged them furiously, almost afraid to let them go. Celebrian was by his side moments later and hugging her children as well, tears of happiness streaming down her face as the worry was at last lifted from her shoulders.  
  
Leaving his sons with his wife momentarily, Elrond stood and clasped Glorfindel silently on the shoulder as the elf dismounted to greet him. He smiled warmly and Glorfindel smiled in return. 'Thank you _mellon nin_,' said Elrond softly. Glorfindel chuckled and shook his head. 'It was a long way there and back again but I have brought them home to you,' he said. Elrond smiled once more and then turned to face Thranduil.  
  
'_Hannon le_ Thranduil,' said Elrond to the Sindarian King. There was no warmth in Thranduil eyes but Elrond had expected that and did not begrudge Thranduil for it. 'You're welcome,' said Thranduil stiffly and then continued. 'I have kept up my end of the bargain, now you must keep yours. Where is my son? Where is Legolas?'  
  
Elrond turned to Celebrian. 'Did you ask anyone to find Legolas and inform him that his father is here?' asked Elrond. Celebrian shook her head. 'I was actually on my way to see him just before everyone arrived,' she explained. 'I didn't find him so I guess he must have gone off to amuse himself. I will go and ask someone to fetch him immediately.' Standing, she led the twins back indoors while Glorfindel turned and took the reins of the horses so that he could go and deal with them, leaving Elrond alone with Thranduil.  
  
'Would you like to come inside and up to my office?' he asked Thranduil. 'I'm sure you are weary and I would like to discuss your journey here and other things of importance since we last met.' Thranduil bristled at Elrond's manner but agreed to accompany him.

* * *

Elrond had just passed Thranduil a glass of wine once he had finished recounting his journey of their trip over and Glorfindel's miraculous appearance when all hope was surely lost after they had fallen into the cavern. Quite suddenly, Erestor burst into the room.  
  
Half an hour had barely passed between the two and Elrond and Thranduil were just beginning to feel comfortable with one another yet one look at Erestor's face said everything and Elrond felt his stomach turn to ice with dread.  
  
His worst fears were confirmed when Erestor managed to gasp out, 'He's gone...Legolas has vanished!'

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now and I'll see you all in two weeks!  
  
Love Randa-Chan 


	12. The Search and the Slavers

**Author's Note: **Hello all! Hope you didn't miss me too much! (grins happily) That was the longest two weeks of my life but thankfully, it's over. Here's is a chappie for you but alas, it'll be another two weeks again before I can post another. (sigh) Anyways, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah! I forgot to say that I found this really interesting bit of info last week in Unfinished Tales by Tolkien. Apparently, it's 800 miles from Thranduil's palace to the Shire. Rivendell been halfway in between means that there's a 400 mile difference between either places. I guess this means that my trip should be a fair bit longer when Thranduil and the twins traveled through Greenwood. Oh well, just thought I'd share that with you!

* * *

**KLMeri:**Don't worry! I'm here now, don't cry! Trust me, I've fixed the situation and everything is going to be O.K. now. You can sit back on your seat now cause everything's alright. Thanks for the review!

**Starlit Hope****: **(looks hurt) I don't hurt Leggy that much do I? However, you're right, Leggy does get abused more often then anyone else from LotR. Anyways, here's a better chappie hopefully and at last, the long two weeks are over. Thanks for the review and I'll see ya next chappie!

**Kattikit****: **Sorry! Couldn't help the cliffy cause that chapter was getting to be just a tad too long. Don't worry, I think I added a very nice twist to this chappie so it just keeps getting better and better! Thanks for the compliment on the Celebrian and Legolas relationship and the Tolkien bit! I felt really proud of that cause everyone, well a few people anyways, seem to think I haven't done my research and know nothing of Tolkien. Trust me, I know _tonnes_ and that's cause I read all the appendixes, the books, The Simarillion and some useful fanfics by very good authors who also know their stuff very well. Try Cassia and Siobhan, believe me, they know it all! I believe they originally discovered that elves sleep with their eyes open. Anyways, I could go on about them forever, thanks for the review and here's another chappie at long last!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **LotR isn't mine and is the rightful property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Co.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**The Search and the Slavers **

Elrond glanced at Thranduil, fear rippling through him. The elven king didn't quite react as he had expected. Thranduil leapt to his feet, the chair falling to the floor behind him with a crash. 'What!?' he roared, eyes absolutely blazing. Not even waiting for the Erestor to answer, Thranduil was out the door and racing down the hallway and not, as Elrond had believed, turning around to yell at him. This in itself was even worse because it spoke of just how deeply Thranduil cared for his son.

Elrond didn't wait but set aside his glass of wine and raced around the other side of his desk. He grabbed Erestor's arm as he passed by him and exited his study, yelling at the top of his lungs for Glorfindel and Celebrian.

Celebrian appeared shortly along with several servants and guards. Glorfindel however, failed to make an appearance and it was reported by one of the guards that he had seen two blond haired elves running through the rain to the stables outside. Clearly, Thranduil must have bumped into Glorfindel at some stage and the golden haired Noldor had learned of what had happened and had insisted on going with Thranduil. Elrond silently thanked the Vala that his friend had had sense enough not to let Thranduil go off on his own.

Quickly he and Erestor explained the situation to the assembled elves and that they must find Legolas at all costs and quickly for Thranduil was sure to be a right state if Legolas was not found soon. A deep sense of urgency had fallen upon Elrond's heart and he worried for the young prince who must surely be outside somewhere in the terribly violent thunderstorm which had drifted in not twenty minutes ago.

Almost immediately, a full scale search was underway in the House of Elrond incase Legolas may have been missed and was actually still there. Very quickly, it spread outwards and soon many elves were out in the cold beginnings of the night wrapped up in oiled cloaks and calling for the missing prince. Yet none could find him and very soon, Thranduil, Elrond and Glorfindel, who had been found by Elrond once the search had moved outside, were heading further and further away from Rivendell.

* * *

Legolas shivered slightly, more from fear than cold and hugged his knees tighter to his chest. He had been out in the rain for hours and he knew that he must be far beyond the borders of Rivendell but he cared little for this because all he could think of was how miserable he felt now and how much he wanted his father.

He desperately wished he'd never agreed to come, never even met the Noldor for that matter and that Easter had simply come and gone the way it did every year.

So sad and miserable was he that he failed to notice the descending shadows until it was too late. One soft cry of surprise was all that escaped his lips as a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged backwards out of the clearing in which he has been sitting.

* * *

The three elves cared little for the rain as the hours rolled by. Glorfindel seemed the most at ease amongst the three but the other two realised that inside, he was hurting just as much as they. Elrond knew this was Glorfindel's way of holding off the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him as the elf broke out into another song that neither of them had heard. Glorfindel always sang or played pranks to cover his true emotions as the twins often did and had done so since the day Elrond had met the golden haired elf.

The particular song that Glorfindel sang was just a simple traveling song but both realised it was ancient and that perhaps Glorfindel was the last person on Arda who remembered it. After a few verses, Elrond picked up the general meaning and started to sing occasional parts. It helped to lift his spirits but Thranduil would have none of it and continued to call vainly for his son though Elrond noticed that he subconsciously hummed it every now and then and he was glad that it appeared to be helping the distressed elf in some way.

Still, Elrond couldn't help but feel a little disappointed every time he caught Thranduil's gaze because it held nothing but anger and mistrust towards him. Even Glorfindel appeared to be in Thranduil's bad books for the moment despite the tentative friendship he had seen between them earlier.

It was then that the three suddenly heard a strangled cry. Thranduil quickly dismounted and whispered to his mount to stay put, then took of into the woods without waiting to see if the other two were coming. Thranduil needn't have bothered because Elrond and Glorfindel did so, both their faces grim as they readied their weapons and headed after Thranduil.

Elrond and Glorfindel were dismayed to find that there companion had vanished until Elrond suddenly spotted Thranduil briefly in the branches of an oak tree about 20 yards ahead of them. He sighed softly and shook his head, berating himself for not realizing sooner that of course Thranduil would take to the trees, he was a wood elf after all. He glanced at Glorfindel who ran silently beside him. Glorfindel saw his look and nodded, signaling that he had seen Thranduil and was well aware of what he was doing.

Soon the three elves heard more sounds of a scuffle and a fair amount of cursing. Elrond face darkened very rapidly as he realised that the voices cursing, were laced with the thick accent of the men of Umbar. Looking at Glorfindel however, Elrond became confused for the elf was wearing a very worried frown and had now almost forgone stealth for speed instead.

Thranduil suddenly roared with anger and leapt out of the last tree he had been in and right into the clearing just ahead of Glorfindel and Elrond. Stealth forgotten, Glorfindel broke into a run followed closely by Elrond. The two Noldor were shocked, to say the least, when they entered the clearing to discover Thranduil standing over the slain body of a man and Legolas, bound and gagged about a meter from his father, his eyes wide and terrified. It was clear that Thranduil had seen the men trying to capture the elfling, had leapt down out of the tree, and killed the surprised man before he had a chance to drag Legolas away when he had been fighting desperately to get free.

The blond haired elfling was absolutely filthy and hadn't seemed to notice Elrond or Glorfindel's entrance to the clearing. It appeared that he only had eyes for his father whom he was rather surprised and yet very relived to see.

The remaining men, of which there were about twelve or so, seemed to have recovered from their initial shock of their comrade's slaying and were staring furiously at Thranduil. Thranduil however, got a word in first. 'How dare you try to enslave my son,' he growled out between clenched teeth in Western, eyes snapping with pure fire.

The men though, were either very stupid or very brave because they didn't flinch under the Sindarian elf's glare which Elrond was sure would have killed them all with a single blow had looks had such abilities. 'How dare _you_ kill one of our men you elvish scum!' yelled the biggest of the men and obviously the leader, stepping forward. 'We do not take lightly to slavers in these parts, especially those who enslave children,' said Glorfindel icily as he stepped forward, his naked broadsword flashing threateningly in his lowered hand.

Legolas turned to stare with wide eyes at the two Noldor. He realised with a start that Elrond was also here and standing firmly beside the tall, golden elf who had spoken, eyes flashing dangerously in agreed anger with his companion's words. Legolas however, couldn't take his eyes of the one who had spoken to the slavers and was unknown to him.

He was tall and proud yet obviously not of his own kind because he wore the traditional blue shades of the Noldor. Slowly his young mind pieced everything together and at length he realised that this must be the weapons master and Elrond's friend of which he had spoken._ Glorfindel..._Legolas rolled the name over in his mind once it came to him and glanced back at the two Noldor to see what would transpire.

'Do you recognize these men?' said Elrond softly in elvish, his eyes never leaving the said men. 'Yes,' said Glorfindel, his eyes also never leaving the men. 'These are the same men who chased Thranduil and the twins into the thicket to the south of the High Pass.' Elrond nodded, that made perfect sense yet he never thought he would have lived to see the day that slavers from Umbar would stray so close to his home. Many knew of the terrible rumors of the elves of Rivendell, which Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel had carefully planted and so far, had kept the hidden valley out of quite a lot of trouble. Elrond grimly realised that he would have to make them a bit stronger and more frightening in order to discourage unwanted guests.

'Get 'em boys!' roared the leader suddenly, his patience having worn out when Elrond and Glorfindel had conversed quietly between themselves in their own tongue, little knowing how much the slavers hated elves and the elvish language.

In seconds, there was a full scale battle as the three elven lords and the slavers clashed together. Thranduil furiously protected his son and secretly, the men of Umbar were rather surprised at the sheer determination of the elven king. However, they stubbornly refused to be intimidated by the glowering Sindarian elf, which in the end, proved to be their undoing as Thranduil made quick work of his first two opponents. Now wary of the elven king, they looked for other ways to attack him.

Glorfindel and Elrond were faring just as well as they twirled and thrust at their opponents. The two Noldor were far too skilled for these clumsy men from the south and they were also far too quick.

Elrond hissed softly as he let his attention waver slightly and one of his attackers managed to slip in under his guard and deliver a shallow cut across the right side of his face from just beneath his eye all the way across his cheek. Furious with himself, Elrond expertly ducked under the swing of one opponent and then completely decapitated the man that had delivered the shallow cut to his face.

Glorfindel fared better than his friend as he relished in the feel of a moderately challenging fight due to the four men that he was currently battling. There was more of a challenge when the number was higher despite the fact that these men were pour fighters. He had little doubt that they would loose for such was the way with elves. He was a born warrior and it had been a while since he had had a decent fight so for awhile he toyed with the men, testing out their strengths and weaknesses. At length he decided that enough was enough and suddenly slew two of them in rapid succession. The third threw down his sword and bolted when he realised that Glorfindel had just been toying with him but not before he fell down dead, Glorfindel's dagger producing from between his shoulder blades.

Glancing around for the last attacker, he spotted the man currently engaged with Thranduil, his leader beside him and a third trying to get close enough to steal Legolas away. He had only just joined the fight and Glorfindel watched with some satisfaction as it only took Thranduil a moment or so to realise he was there and what the three were up to before he thrust one of his long, white handled knives into the man's stomach. He collapsed with a groan and moved no more.

Glorfindel turned his gaze away knowing that Thranduil could finish the leader and his companion off by himself. He looked at Elrond and watched as his friend finished off his last opponent, a look of disgust and sadness upon his face at such needless waste. As Elrond turned, he seemed to notice something and the look of disgust vanished to be replaced with a look of horror. Glorfindel stared as his friend suddenly raced towards Thranduil. Something flashing in Glorfindel's peripheral vision alerted him and he glanced sharply to his left, too late to stop what his heart knew was already there.

He watched helplessly as Elrond suddenly crashed into Thranduil, the leader and the last man who were still fighting, totally unaware that they had lost the battle. All four toppled to the ground but not before Glorfindel saw the arrow slice through the air and sink deeply into the left side of Elrond's chest. The elf toppled and didn't move.

White hot fury blazed within Glorfindel and he turned and threw his own broadsword at the scout whom they must have missed on their way to the fight and had obviously been drawn back to the clearing when he'd heard sounds of fighting. The blade passed straight though the man and buried itself up to the hilt in his chest. The man collapsed soundlessly, his crossbow falling to the ground beside him.

Turning back to the fight, he realised that Thranduil had managed to finish off the last two men just then but Legolas was no where to be seen. Quickly his eyes moved to his fallen friend and there, he saw Legolas who had somehow managed to get free and was leaning over Elrond, frightened sobs wracking his small frame as he desperately examined the elven lord.

Glorfindel rushed over, knelt beside Elrond and was relieved to discover that the arrow, as he had first feared, had not pierced his heart but his shoulder. Elrond was desperately trying to calm his ragged breathing but his pail, sweating face told Glorfindel that the elf wasn't feeling too good at the moment.

'He's not going to die is he?' said Legolas suddenly, raising his tear streaked face to look at Glorfindel. 'Please say he isn't going to die Glorfindel,' pleaded Legolas. Glorfindel didn't even notice that the youngster somehow knew his name. 'Nay, he won't,' he said softly. True to the way Elrond knew his friend, Glorfindel suddenly grinned and turned back to Elrond. 'I would bring him back to life and kill him again if he did,' he said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Elrond groaned and glared irritably at his friend. 'Is case you haven't noticed, I've got a rather large problem at the moment and I don't need you annoying me and making me having to deal with physical _and _mental pain at the same time.'

Thranduil suddenly loomed over the trio, his face white with barely suppressed fury. 'What on Arda did you think you were doing?!' he hissed so angrily Elrond immediately had visions of a viper ready to strike. 'Tossing away your life so needlessly?'

Whatever Elrond would have said however, was not said, as the Noldor elf closed his eyes and drifted into the realms of unconsciousness.


	13. Reunited at Last

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Did you miss me? But alas, tis the last chappie. Oh, I am so sad! (Sobs dramatically) Anyways, I actually came home last week and would have posted you guys this chappie but I was so busy and just didn't have time for it. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy. **Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, support and criticism! It was very much appreciated!!**

* * *

**Starlit Hope**Well he did stay in bed awhile but thankfully, Erestor is here to keep those mischievous elflings at bay. And yes! Whoopee! They are reunited and I just wanted to thank you for all your support in this story!

**KLMeri**No it doesn't serve you right but alas, that is the way things are. You are right about Elrond; that is the kind of elf he is and that's why I like him so much! It's fun to write about Noble people and to add twists that people don't see coming. Thank you for the review and make sure you read the epilogue!

**Kattikit**Thankfully, school didn't keep me too long and yes, Thranduil does like to have the last word doesn't he? I noticed that Leggy has that trait too. (grins ruefully) Thank you for all your support!

**LegolasTroyGurl**Lucky you Mindie cos Elrond is alive and kicking! If I killed him I know I'd die of a broken heart! I'm certainly not the kind of author who kills the good guys thought I do give them a bit of a beating when I think they deserve it. (glares at Elrond who managed to scare me silly by allowing a certain two hobbits to get him lost and then knock himself out) Thank you so much for all your support and the reviews! Let me know when your computer is fixed!

**Lirenel**Yes and what a way it was! I thought that bit was quite clever actually. Definitely something, nobody saw coming! Thank you for the review!

**Mistopurr**Thank you! Yes I couldn't wait to reunite Thranduil and Leggy either! (smiles)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **LotR isn't mine and is the rightful property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Co. and I'm so thankful to them for letting me borrow their characters for this story!

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Reunited at Last **

Glorfindel worked quickly to help his injured friend as he removed the arrow and then hurriedly stanched the bleed with his outer tunic. Once done he sent Thranduil off in search of some Kingswood and busied himself tearing up Thranduil's cloak.

Thranduil returned quickly with the plant Glorfindel needed. Popping a few leaves into his mouth, Glorfindel chewed hurriedly and then removed the paste and placed in on the wound before binding it quickly and firmly. Elrond did not stir the entire time and Legolas simply sat quietly, watching in fascination as Glorfindel worked.

Once done, Glorfindel sheathed his sword that had lain forgotten for some time, not even bothering to clean it as he scooped up the brown haired Noldor.

Thranduil at last let his adrenalin wear off and with a relieved sigh, scooped Legolas up into his arms and hugged him furiously, his tears mingling with the rain and dripping down into his son's hair. Legolas responded to the hug and refused to let go for some time. This was what Thranduil had been waiting for; the final moment where he and Legolas would at last be reunited. Thranduil felt a great weight lift from his shoulders but though it had been some weeks since he'd broken his arm, the muscles were still weak and he eventually and rather reluctantly, had to put Legolas down. The elfling protested but when it became clear he wouldn't win, he simply clung to his father's hand and wouldn't let go instead.

Glorfindel watched the exchange between father and son silently, his heart at least at peace. Deciding that it was time to leave however, Glorfindel cleared his throat. Thranduil glanced up and smiled warmly at the golden haired warrior. '_Hannon le_,' he said simply and it was all that was needed.

Glorfindel smiled in return. 'I am just grateful that you could find the courage in your heart to trust us.' Thranduil nodded his acceptance then turned and led the small party back to their horses.

* * *

Three long and happy weeks had passed since Glorfindel had returned carrying an unconscious Elrond with him and Thranduil with Legolas firmly at his side. During that time, Erestor had insisted Elrond had remained in bed. The elven lord was none to pleased and had extracted his revenge by saying that since he wasn't allowed out of bed then he was much too sick to do any of his paperwork. Erestor had had to do it instead and though he grumbled about it, there was little he could do.

Celebrian started as the door suddenly crashed open, three excited and laughing elflings rushed past in a blur of brown, blue, green and gold. Behind them came a furious Glorfindel without his tunic and some sort of sticky paste smeared across his powerful chest. He barely even noticed Celebrian as he continued after the elflings.

After the Lady of Imladris recovered from her initial shock, she burst out laughing. Legolas and the twins had been forbidden to play pranks on Erestor due to his extra workload so they had obviously taken to playing tricks on Glorfindel instead. However, none had worked thus far so why did this one then? Celebrian suspected some outside force but she was left puzzling as to who it could be.

* * *

Glorfindel returned an hour later, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. He settled himself comfortably in a chair across from Celebrian and idly started to pull his hair back into their usual braids, not at all fazed that he was still without a shirt in front of the Lady of Imladris. Celebrian was unfazed either for she knew Glorfindel well and had seen him many times without a shirt before so it was nothing new to her.

She considered returning to her book but curiosity got the better of her. 'I hope you did nothing to drastic to them,' said Celebrian. 'No I didn't,' said Glorfindel with a chuckle. 'I merely tickled them until they were blue in the face and then let them go. They were still racing from me last time I looked, squealing with laughter.'

He sighed forlornly though and the mirth disappeared from his eyes. 'Tis a shame that Legolas and Thranduil must leave tomorrow,' he said sadly. Celebrian sighed and set down her book. 'Yes it is sad but you know that Greenwood is without a ruler at the moment and Thranduil's people will be scouring the surrounding country side looking for him.'

Glorfindel nodded but was distracted from continuing when Elrond suddenly entered the room dressed in a dull grey robe, which hung open at the front revealing an old pair of black leggings and a faded light blue tunic. 'Don't say a word and I won't,' said Elrond with a huge scowl at his wife and Glorfindel in particular. He snatched up an apple from the fruit bowl in the centre of the table and began to eat ravenously.

'Did I say anything,' said Glorfindel raising his hands as Celebrian rolled his eyes. Honestly, if she didn't know Glorfindel and her husband so well, she would have sworn they were her own children's elder brothers.

Elrond caught Celebrian's look and his scowl deepened. 'Well you'd crave anything too if you'd been fed on chicken soup for the past three weeks,' said Elrond around a mouthful of apple. 'Of course dear,' said Celebrian rolling her eyes a second time.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and that night, Elrond held a feast in honour of Thranduil. The feast however, was a little out of the ordinary as it included other delicacies, which were normally had at only one time of year, Easter. Chocolate was piled high everywhere in vast bowls and platters upon the huge feasting table. The guests talked for hours as elflings scuttled beneath their feet, arms loaded with as much chocolate as possible, which they carried off to store away.

Legolas and the twins however, had collected the largest amount but it was all for Legolas. The twins knew that there would still be a lot of chocolate left tomorrow and for the next few weeks so they'd snaffle it up later.

While the twins chatted animatedly however, Legolas brooded over the return trip he'd have to take the next day but also another matter. Eventually he got up the courage and left the twins to approach Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor.

Erestor and Elrond appeared to be in the middle of a huge yet quiet argument so as not to disturb the guests and Glorfindel was glancing in amusement between the two of them. 'Excuse me my Lord,' said Legolas politely to Elrond as he interrupted his argument. Elrond broke off in surprise and stared down at Legolas whom he hadn't seen approach.

'What is it young one?' asked Elrond kneeling down in front of him. 'I just wanted to thank you for the feast tonight. I know it's not Easter and all and it must have been an awful big effort to set this all up and make all the chocolate.' Legolas flushed and nervously twisted the hem of his tunic in embarrassment.

'Aye, Legolas is right,' said another voice. Elrond glanced up into identical blue eyes, the same as the ones he'd been looking at only a moment ago. 'Thank you,' said Thranduil. 'It was my pleasure,' said Elrond smiling warmly. He gave Legolas a quick hug knowing how grateful the youngster was and yet embarrassed to express his gratitude. Pleased that Elrond knew exactly how much it meant to him, he took his leave and headed back to the twins.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and by the time the early hours of the morning arrived, the Hall of Fire in which the feast had taken place was silent and the occupants of the House of Elrond slept peacefully.

* * *

All too soon it was time to leave and Elrond, Celebrian, the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor stood out on the courtyard to bid farewell to the two Sindarian elves.

Thranduil mounted his horse slowly, almost reluctantly and pulled Legolas up in front of him. The King of Greenwood had insisted on having no escort to take him back to his home and had also refused to allow Glorfindel to come with him, saying that he didn't _need_ protecting. Elrond well understood that Thranduil was simply too proud but allowed the younger elf to have his way.

Each in turn said goodbye, Celebrian, the twins and Legolas certainly a little teary. 'We will meet again, won't we?' Legolas asked Glorfindel. Legolas had come to admired and respect Glorfindel much since he had met him and only hoped that he grew up to be just like him and his Ada. 'We will,' assured Glorfindel with an encouraging smile.

Elrond came next and last of all. Thranduil smiled. 'Well I am glad that you did what you did,' he said. 'Else I may never have understood. I think I understand now what you meant by taking my life because Legolas is my life and without him, there could be no life for me.'

Elrond smiled impishly. 'Yes, it wasn't what I wanted to do but it's not like I had a choice. I'm just glad everything turned out alright,' he answered. 'One more thing,' said Thranduil. 'You never answered my question, what on Arda did you think you were doing that night you very nearly tossed away your life for me?'

Elrond's smile broadened. 'You are a good person Thranduil; even though we didn't get on I knew it was the right thing to do then. That's what friends are for.' 'After all I had done and said to you?!' asked Thranduil incredulously. Elrond laughed. 'Yes, after all you had done and said.'

The two elves smiled at one another and clasped hands warmly. Then, Thranduil turned and waved goodbye before nudging Rusty into a trot and heading off out the gates of Rivendell and towards the High Pass.

Thranduil and Legolas knew they would meet with the elves of Rivendell again and that the old alliance between Rivendell and Greenwood had been firmly restored. Until then however, well who knew? Only time would tell.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well in the words of the Loony Tunes, "that's all folks!" But not quite, be sure to read the epilogue!

**Love Randa-Chan. 2004**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Glorfindel grinned wickedly to himself as he spotted the person he sought in the far distance. He was tall, proud and stern, with golden hair and bright blue eyes, several shades darker then Glorfindel's own eyes. Beside him rode a second figure of equal bearing yet younger and without the wisdom of many years.

Glorfindel could hardly take his eyes from the youngster who rode beside the first elf. It had only seemed like yesterday yet Legolas Thranduillian had changed much over the years and had grown to be as tall, proud and stubborn as his father Thranduil, King of Greenwood.

As Thranduil rode beneath the tree in which Glorfindel hid, on his way to Rivendell, Glorfindel readied his trap. He took careful aim and then up ended the bucket and its contents. Somehow, Thranduil sensed it coming and ducked to the right but it was too late as a strangely familiar red paste poured down onto him and his mount.

He heard something whistle past his head, then several splats and a loud thump followed by a gasp. He righted himself just as Legolas' horse dashed past him. He turned to see his son sprawled in the dirt with the bright red paste plastered across his chest and stomach.

The sound of someone laughing caught Thranduil's attention and he whirled in his saddled to gaze up at the source of the laughter. Glorfindel grinned brightly and waved a cheery hello. 'I can't believe you held a grudge against me for seventy years!' he said furiously.

Glorfindel chuckled; Thranduil had certainly not changed since he had last seen him. 'Well I'm not stupid,' said Glorfindel. 'I know it was you who set the twins and Legolas up to play that prank on me right before you left and me being a Noldor and all, I would have thought you'd remember that we love a good prank but even _better_, a payback prank. I got the twins back years ago and have been waiting ever so patiently for you to come so that I may extract my revenge.'

'Why you little beast! When I get my hands on you, you won't be wearing just red paste but all the colours of the rainbow!' cried Thranduil in mock fury. Glorfindel just laughed and vanished into the branches.

* * *

And so it was that with great embarrassment, Thranduil had to ride into Rivendell with Legolas seated behind him and the remnants of the paste still covering him and his son. The twins were there to great them at the gateway and they laughed at the sight they saw then immediately took Legolas off to go and find Glorfindel then pay him back.

Thranduil had just blinked and hardly said a word for the twins had grown to be just as tall as he and as brave as their father. They had changed much, just as Glorfindel had thought with Legolas.

With a sigh, Thranduil steeled himself and rode on to the House of Elrond. He had told only Elrond, his family, Glorfindel and Erestor that he was coming so the guards on duty were quite surprised to see him and would have barred his way had not Elladan and Elrohir mentioned to them earlier that Thranduil was headed there way and that he was to be allowed entry. Fortunately, they did not know it was the King of Greenwood they spoke to else the news would have been all over Rivendell within hours.

* * *

Elrond smiled warmly as he caught sight of the twins and Legolas in hot pursuit of Glorfindel down near the kitchen gardens. It was too far to see Legolas, yet the elven Lord knew he would have changed much as his own sons had done. Turning his gaze away, he spotted Thranduil trotting into the courtyard, the same as ever and scowling furiously.

He chuckled to himself as he caught sight of the red paste smeared upon the elven lord. Glorfindel had been planning his prank for weeks ever since he had learned that Thranduil was coming though it appeared that he was now going to have to deal with the twins and Legolas and mayhap Thranduil later.

Elrond sighed peacefully, all was right in the world and Glorfindel had fulfilled his promise: that Legolas and Thranduil would return to Rivendell and see them all again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I suppose now that that's all. Anyways, thank you all to everyone once again and I look forward to hearing from you in future LotR stories.

I decided to give you a preview to my next story, it's only an idea and I just wanted to see if you guys like it. If not then I might save it for another time or try to develop a bit more of an idea. I came up with it when I was reading a Dolly mag or something and they had those _Separated at Birth_ pictures. I thought I might do a story where Legolas and Aragorn are off just having a break when they bump into this guy who looks almost exactly like Legolas only his hair and eyes are dark, probably more a Will Turner sort of look. Anyway, poor Leggy gets into trouble and all this time this guy has no idea that he looks like Legolas. He helps Aragorn look for him and the two become fast friends. He is an orphan of the Dunedain so he has the same blood as Aragorn and I thought that maybe at the end of the story, Thranduil might adopt him into his family since Legolas is his only child and Thranduil's wife has gone to Valinor.

Anyways, let me know what you think and we'll see what happens. I would love input on this idea!

P.S. I couldn't be bothered sifting through pages and pages to find out how to spell Dunedain so if anyone would care to enlighten me then it'd be much appreciated!

Cheers and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
